Cosas Inesperadas
by Galdoria Graints
Summary: Lucy se va del gremio por un tiempo para hacerse mas fuerte para poder ayudar y proteger a sus amigos,pero esta desicion que tomo fue respaldada por alguien, en su camino se encontrara con personas que no esperaba, que la ayudaran a hacerse mas fuerte. Natsu se empieza a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, celos, amor, peleas, misterios, y un pasado que vendrá por Lucy
1. ¡Que suerte!

Era una mañana hermosa en Magnolia,aquella linda rubia se había despertado dejando mostrar sus grandes ojeras, que nos revelan que no tuvo una buena noche.

Había tenido un sueño que rápidamente aparecía de nuevo en su mente recordando cada una de la terribles escenas que presencio

_*Que haría si ese sueño se cumpliera y no puedo ayudar o proteger a mis amigos, desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos eh seguido pensando que soy muy débil e inútil y solo causo problemas a los demás .. No pude soportar la humillación cuando pelee contra Flare de Raven Tail,aunque claro que al final los descalificaron por la trampa pero aun así también perdí contra Minerva de Sabertooth de una forma tan patética y para colmo con lo de el plan eclipse que tampoco fui de ayuda, bueno aunque cerré la puerta pero con la ayuda de Yukino pero si hubiera actuado mucho mas rápido no hubiesen pasado los 7 dragones ,quizás menos y no hubiera sido tanta la catástrofe_, pensó

Se levanto de su cama aun cansada y fue a darse un baño, para luego cambiarse y desayunar.

Uhmm..- dijo la rubia- es raro que no este aquí Natsu y Happy , seguro deben estar ya en el gremio,Bien!, entonces iré para allá a decirles a todos que me iré por un tiempo para entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte- Dijo con entusiasmo Lucy

Entonces se abrieron la puertas del gremio y entro Lucy. Llamo la atención de todos para darles la noticia

- Amigos! quiero decirles que me tomare un tiempo para entrenar, no estaré aquí por un tiempo vine para despedirme-dijo Lucy

- Queeee!-Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron con sus palabras

- Así es... es que últimamente estuve pensando y quiero ser muy fuerte para poder ayudar y proteger a mis amigos , ami familia que son ustedes -Dijo la rubia algo triste

- Algunos miembros sonreían por lo que dijo Lucy otros lloraban por saber cuanto cariño les tenia ella

- Lucy!.. yo te ayudare a entrenar iremos tu, yo y Happy!- dijo un chico con la cabellera rosada- sera como una misión

- Aye!- Dijo un exceed azul

- Un momento nosotros también te ayudaremos!- dijo Erza-Iremos también nosotros Gray, Wendy, Charle

Lucy solo sonreía sabia que sus amigos la querían ayudar y se sentía querida por todos los miembros del gremio, pero por alguna razón se sentía algo cansada y tenia sueño

- Chicos..-dijo algo sonrojada por la palabras de sus amigos- Gracias!.. aprecio mucho todo esto pero..

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-Pero es algo que siento que debo hacer sola enserio me gustaría ir con ustedes pero siento que debo hacerlo con mis propios esfuerzos-Dijo Lucy decidida

...

- Lucy te encuentras bien , te noto algo cansada- dijo la voz de un mago del gremio

- Si!, estoy bien solo algo cansada pero ya se me pasara!- le respondió Lucy

- Esta bien Lucy!- dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Lucy- somos tus amigos y confiamos en ti .Se que estarás bien

- Erza...-pronuncio Lucy

- Cuídate Lucy- Dijo gray- Cuídate mucho Lucy-san, te estaremos esperando-dijo esta ves Wendy a punto de llorar

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa

- Luce... debéras piensas ir ¿Sola? - dijo Natsu algo triste y preocupado

- Si !- Lucy respondió decidida

...

- Esta bien Lucy.. pero asegúrate de regresar lo mas rápido posible por que sino te iré a buscar-dijo Natsu con mas confianza aun

Lucy se sonrojo un poco

- Lucyy!..regresa rápido y cuídate te vamos a extrañar Natsu y yo- dijo Happy entre sollozos-Si regresas rápido te daré un pescado

Lucy sonrió

- Pero.. Lucy que es lo que harás con la renta de tu apartamento-dijo Erza

- Uhmm.. -pensó Lucy mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón

- No te preocupes Lucy! yo y Happy lo pagaremos -dijo Natsu mientras hacia una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer

- Gracias Chicos -Dijo la rubia muy feliz- pero no toquen nada , cuando regrese quiero encontrarlo todo como estaba

- A-Aye!- respondieron ambos ante la seria mirada de Lucy

- Bien entonc..-fui interrumpida por una peliazul que venia corriendo

- Luuuuu-chan... es enserio... ¿de verdad?- Dijo Levy apunto de llorar

- Levy-chan ... si es cierto- dijo Lucy algo triste

- pero..pe-pero Lu-chan, no quiero que te vallas eres mi mejor amiga- Levy ya estaba llorando

- No me iré para siempre Levy-chan, solo sera por un tiempo- añadió Lucy

- Esta bien Lu-chan pero asegúrate de no tardar mucho-dijo Levy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que hace unos momentos caían

- Lucy asintió con una sonrisa- Cuando regrese te traeré muchos libros

Levy sonrió resignada ,pues se dio cuenta de lo decidida que estaba su mejor amiga

De pronto una chica de cabellos cafés se acerco a Lucy

- Lucy.. ¿recuerdas esto?-le hablo Cana enseñándole una carta

- Ahh... esa carta de cuando estábamos en la Isla Tenrou -dijo Lucy

- Si , con esto podremos saber cuando estés en peligro y rápidamente iremos a ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero dudo de que se active pues se que estarás bien - añadió

- Gracias Cana- dijo la rubia muy feliz pues sabia como le apreciaban todos en es gremio, su familia

- Bien.. entonces Adiós

- Adiós Lucy!- todos en el gremio gritaron juntos algo tristes por la ida de su compañera y amiga aunque sabían que ella regresaría pero el gremio no seria igual del todo

Lucy dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes levantar su mano derecha apuntando hacia el cielo

.

.

En medio del bosque se dirigían cierto grupo de magos a quien sabe donde pero mientras caminaban discutían

- Todo esto es tu culpa, idiota

- ¿Mi culpa?,

- Claro que si ,si hubieses visto que misión estabas escogiendo no estaríamos en estos problemas ahora

- Eh?.. no.. solo que la recompensa me pareció tentadora

- Pero si tenemos suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir 8 meses sin hacer nada,deja de decir excusas patéticas

- Tsk!... Esta bien! .. si, no me fije en que misión tomaba y simplemente la acepte sin siquiera saber información sobre esta, Ya lo admití ¿Estas Feliz?- Dijo enojado reconociendo su error

Su rostro no presentaba ninguna expresión , pero el en fondo era cierto, se encontraba feliz pues le había ganado a su compañero de misiones y su amigo, Sting.

- Frosch se siente cansado- Dijo un exceed en traje de rana de color rosa

- Hemos estado caminando horas por el bosque ¿a donde exactamente nos dirigimos, Sting-kun? - Dice cierto exceed color rojo

- ¿Eh?.. ¿A donde? - dijo el rubio

La verdad era que Sting estaba caminando sin rumbo ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, pues estaba tan enojado que no le presto mucha importancia

- Sting, ¿a donde estamos yendo?- Dijo cierto azabache algo curioso

- Uhmm... no lo se, ni siquiera se donde exactamente estamos- respondió sin rodeos ante la pregunta de su amigo

- QUEEEEE!- Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo asustando a Sting

- Yo te seguí por que ... - Rogue se detuvo

- ¿porque?-pregunto Sting

Rogue tampoco savia por que razón lo seguía la verdad era que Rogue lo seguía a todas partes que fuese ya que Sting y él eran... muy muy cercanos

- Uhmm... Olvídalo-dijo sin saber que responder tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿donde estamos?

- Diablos, te dije que no lo se- respondió furioso el DS de la luz

- Frosch opina que primero deberíamos salir de este bosque- Dijo el exceed

- Lector opina igual- dijo Lector tratando de copiar a su amigo exceed

- Bien.. pero ¿por donde es el camino?- dijo Rogue algo confundido

- Já.. somo Dragon Slayers usemos la nariz para poder saber hacia donde dirigirnos-dijo el rubio

Entonces Sting uso su olfato de dragón ..

- Mierda! no huelo nada, solo arboles y flores - dijo enojado

- Haber yo... Tienes razón nada fuera de lo común arboles ,plantas -dijo resignado Rogue- Bien supongo que tendremos que seguir caminando- volvió a decir sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- Espera!- dijo Sting asustando a sus amigos

- ¿Que pasa Sting-kun? - dijo Lector

- Un aroma peculiar , ¿ tu, Rogue no lo sientes?- respondió y a la ves pregunto

- Tiene razón es.. no sabría decir que es ese aroma- respondió Rogue

_Es como aquella ves en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos_* pensó Sting

Aquel aroma se les hacia familiar pero no podían recordar donde y de quien o que era

- Se esta acercando- dijo Rogue

- Tienes razón, un momento ahora esta acercándose mas rápido es ... - Sting estaba diciendo

- ¿Vainilla? - dijeron Sting y Rogue al unisono

- Arriba! -dijo Frosch

- KYYAAAAAAA!

- Pero que carajos? - dijo el rubio pues no sabia que era eso que estaba cayendo del cielo

_*una hada_, pensó Sting

¿Por que?, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver a esa linda chica de cabellos rubios como los de él y con un aroma delicioso cayendo del cielo hacia el

*_no , las hadas vuelan y ella no tiene alas no puede ser un hada_, volvió a pensar

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a pensar con el poco tiempo que tuvo , pues cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya había caído

Lucy había caído sobre Sting y para colmo se había desmayado en el transcurso que caída por el encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora pero Lucy no era consiente de esto solo Sting y los que se encontraba presentes :Rogue,Lector y Frosch

- Diablos! eso dolió mucho- dijo Sting intentando levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que algo se lo impedía y era el cuerpo de Lucy- Eh!, ¿que es esto?

- Al parecer es el cuerpo de una chica que cayo del cielo- dijo sin expresión es su rostro Rogue, pero queriéndose reír por la situación en que se encontraba su amigo

- Frosch piensa lo mismo- Dijo el exceed

- Sting-kun ¿ te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lector

- Eh? Si.. Uhmm ¿Esta muerta?- dijo Sting levantándose y dejando el cuerpo de Lucy a un lado

- Creo que se desmayo o algo así - Dijo Rogue mirando a la chica

- Bueno dejemosla ahí y sigamos con nuestro camino estoy empezando a tener hambre- Dijo el rubio caminando solo

- Sting... - pronunciaba Rogue- no podemos dejarla aquí tirada a medio bosque

- eh?.. ¿por que no? ..-dijo Sting algo malhumorado

- Por que no es de caballeros hacer eso , Sting-kun- dijo Lector - me estas decepcionando Sting-kun

- Frosch opina lo mismo, eso esta mal- Dijo Frosch

- Tsk!.. Esta bien - dijo mientras cargaba a la rubia en sus espaldas- Apúrense tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, tengo hambre

Todos caminaban sin decir ni una sola palabra después de lo sucedido, solo se escuchaban los gruñidos del estomago de Sting, por lo cual sus amigos se aguantaban las ganas de reír

_*Esto no puede estar pasando, estamos perdidos, cae una chica del cielo sobre mi , se desmaya y ahora tengo cargarla y encima tengo hambre, Maldición!_, pensó Sting

_*Pero ese aroma proviene de ella, es endemoniadamente delicioso, Un momento.. ella es_

- Lucy Heratfilia- pronuncio Sting

- Eh?-dijo Rogue

- Creo que así se llama. es una maga celestial de Fairy Tail, peleo contra Flare de Raven Tail y Minerva,de la cuales perdió patéticamente- Dijo el Rubio

- Tienes razón ya la recordé, también es la chica del plan Eclipse que cerro las puertas junto con Yukino -Dijo DS de las sombras

- Ujum!,vaya chica con la que no hemos encontrado - Dijo Sting mientras observaba el rostro de Lucy

Luego de una horas llegaron a un pueblo y se hospedaron en un hotel que no se veía tan mal, llevaron a Lucy a su habitación y ellos salieron al comedor a almorzar pues estaban hambrientos, sobre todo Sting.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿como llegue aquí?, pensó Lucy pues se había despertado después de una horas

Bajo de su habitación tratando de buscar una cara conocida que la haya llevado aquel lugar, seguramente pensaba que era Natsu, quien otra ves la había salvado de haber muerto ante esa caída, como siempre lo hacia, pero en realidad no savia que lo que la había salvado era el cuerpo de Sting.

Siguió buscando hasta que llego al comedor y se encontró con esos 4 pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente

Vaya , ya despertaste - dijo algo arrogante Sting

- ¿Que paso? ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿como llegue aquí?- dijo confundida Lucy

_*Como se atreve esta estúpida hada a no recordarnos, a lo mejores magos de Sabertooth_, pensó Sting

- La verdad, no sabemos como fue que caistes del cielo, solo que caistes sobre mi y nosotros te trajimos aquí - dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

- Ahh ¿ y quienes son ustedes?-volvió a preguntar Lucy

- que acaso no lo recuerdas ,somos de Sabertooth- dijo Sting tratando de ocultar su enojo

- Es cierto los dos Dragon Slayers Rogue y Sting- dijo Lucy, sacando una sonrisa en Sting que sabia que los recordaría de esa forma- Y ustedes son Frosch y Lector ¿verdad?

- Si!- dijeron ambos

- y Bien señorita Lucy Heratfilia ¿ como cayo desde el cielo? - pregunto Rogue

- eh? .. uhmm la verdad Soy Lucy Heartfilia no Lucy Heratfilia - dijo algo avergonzada Lucy

- Es la misma cosa ¿como caistes de esa gran altura Lucy Heratfilia?- dijo Sting burlandose de Lucy

- No me digas así ,soy Lucy Heartfilia,- Dijo la rubia enojándose

- Bien entonces te dire rubia, Y bien, rubia ¿como caistes? - volvio a molestarla Sting

- Solo dime Lucy, y si no lo has notado tu también eres rubio, Tonto!-esta ves dijo Lucy, haciéndolo enojar

- Tsk! pero no tanto como tu RU-BIA -Volvio a decir Sting

- Callate TONTO! TONTO! TONTO!- Lucy le estaba gritando a Sting, pero por alguna razón Sting parecía estarse divirtiendo ante las reacciones de la rubia

Rogue solo estaba viendo la escena que hacían ambos , hasta donde el sabia esa era la primera ves que Lucy y Sting hablaban pero parecía que se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo pues la forma en que discutían daba aires de que tenían mucha confianza entre si, en el fondo se sentía feliz por su amigo pues ya había pasado mucho desde que lo veía así.

A lo lejos unos ojos maniáticos los observaban, pero sobretodo a ella, a Lucy ,mientras susurraba _*Ruuuubiiiiiiaaa_


	2. ¡Te extraño!

**Capitulo 2 : ¡Te extraño!**

* * *

En aquel comedor que ya casi quedaba vacío , se podía ver la figura de aquellos magos bulliciosos, bueno los únicos bulliciosos eran ese par de rubios por que sus otros amigos solo se quedaban observándolos mientras disimulaban su risa.

La oscuridad de la noche ya se había hecho presente y ya era muy tarde.

- Ya basta rubia .. - la intento calmar Sting después de haberla molestado- en serio ¿como caíste de ese lugar tan alto?

-¿Eh? .. la verdad no lo recuerdo bien ...-dijo algo confundida la rubia.

Y de pronto empezó a recordar y contarles lo que había sucedido.

- Estaba en el pueblo buscando un lugar donde hospedarme , de pronto escuche como alguien me llamaba, gritaba pidiéndome ayuda - todos la observaban con curiosidad mientras ella continuaba- simplemente seguí la vos hasta que de pronto me encontré frente al bosque y no dude en entrar ,deje mi .. Un momento ... MI ¡EQUIPAJEEEE! - todos se asustaron ante su reacción

-Debo de ir a buscarlo si no ¿que me pondré mañana?, mi ¡DINERO!-Lucy estaba desesperada y salio corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? -Dijo Sting tratando de detenerla - ¡Iré a buscar mis cosas! - Dijo Lucy mientras estaba apunto de salir, pero Sting la tomo del brazo

-¿Crees que encontraras algo? - el DS de la luz estaba enojado - Ya es muy tarde , no tiene caso , lo mas probable es que alguien se lo haya llevado , Tonta

-No me importa, iré a buscar-le dijo Lucy mientras se safo de el agarre de Sting

-¡No seas tonta rubia!, es muy tarde es peligroso salir a estas horas de la noc .. -fue interrumpido por Lucy

-¡Adiós chicos y gracias por todo! - dijo Lucy mientras desaparecía del lugar en donde se encontraban

-¡Hada tonta!- Sting solo pudo decir eso pues estaba muy enojado

..

El silencio en aquel lugar era tenso y abrumador, hasta que se escucharon la palabras de su amigo, que parecía que no había estado ahí en ningún momento pues no soltó ninguna palabra desde hace horas

-Quieres ir a saber si esta bien ¿no?- dijo Rogue algo aburrido

-¡Si ,claro! - lo dijo en tono iró estaba tratando de disimular- que haga lo que quiera esa rubia tonta, yo no soy su guardaespaldas ni nada por el estilo, bastante tuve hoy, estoy cansado ... Iré a dormir.

-¡Esta bien! Nos vemos mañana - Dijo Rogue observando a su amigo que se dirigía hacia su dormitorio

-Descansa bien Sting-kun!- esta ves se despidió Lector

-Frosch también tiene sueño hasta mañana chicos- no es necesario decirles quien lo dijo

~•~

Esa noche era muy fría, ella corría para saber si sus cosas seguían ahí... Pero ¿hacia donde corría? Ella no sabia ni siquiera en donde se encontraba pues a ese lugar la llevaron esos cuatro magos, quizás estaba en otro embargo sentía que en ese lugar hallaría algo, pero lo confundió pensando que ahí encontraría sus cosas.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? - Lucy se sorprendió al ver la figura de aquella persona - Ruuuubiiaaa

_*No puede ser, ¿por que ella esta aquí?_, pensó Lucy muy asustada

-D-de que hablas - Dijo Lucy tragando saliva- solo vine a buscar mis cosas

-Me sorprende que hayas venido aquí a buscarlas-dijo la pelirroja con tono divertido-acaso ¿es esto es lo que buscas? - Flare tenia en sus manos su mochila en donde se encontraban todas sus cosas

Lucy la miro sorprendida ¿como es que lo tenia?

-Lo encontré en un lugar mu lejos de aquí, Ruuubiiaa-dijo Flare sorprendiendo a Lucy

-Sabes rubia, ¿acaso no es raro que me veas aquí? - dijo Flare confundiendo a Lucy

-Yo llegue aquí por que .. no tengo porque decirte eso- Lucy no se dejo perturbar

-Ah claro, Luucyyy Ayúdenme Lucyy Porfavor! ... ¿Algo como eso? -Lucy se sorprendió.

_*¿como es que? .. acaso ¿era ella quien me llamo para que viniera aquí?_,pensó Lucy

-Tu .. -pronunciaba Lucy

-Exacto Yo!, fui quien te estaba llamando, déjame decirte que eres muy fácil de engañar Ruubiia- Dijo Flare afirmando todo lo que Lucy había estado pensando

-Es mas ¿no te pareció raro el sueño que tuviste anoche? .. creo seria mejor llamarlo pesadilla - Lucy no se movía - o que tal el hecho de que negaste la ayuda de tus amigos porque que yo sepa..Rubia tu no harías eso ,mas bien estarías encantada- continuo Flare - quizás alguien controlo tus sueños o te controlo a ti ,para así poderte alejar de tu gremio ¿no crees Ruuubiiaa?

Lucy no podía creer que todo fue obra de Flare ¿a que se debía su odio? , ¿por que odiaba a esa linda chica? Ella siempre ah sido amable con todos.

La pelirroja arrojo su mochila al suelo, pero Lucy rápidamente atrapó su mochila antes de que tocara el suelo, abrio la mochila y rebusco entre sus cosas y hallo sus llaves que era lo que mas le importaba, se sintió aliviada pero sintió que allí faltaban cosas como su dinero y una que otra prenda de vestir.

-¿Donde esta lo que falta? - dijo Lucy ya sin miedo

-¿Lo que falta? .. ah verdad , lo tome - dijo la maga de Raven Tail

-Hey! Dame mi dinero- Dijo Lucy furiosa

-¿O que? , piensas acaso golpearme o algo parecido, Ruubiiaa- dijo Flare tratando de provocar a aquella rubia- Sabes aun eh olvidado lo que me hiciste en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿eh? ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo la rubia aun sin comprender

- Ah ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? - Flare ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- el hecho de que me humillaste ante todo mi gremio ,estúpida Rubia!

- No lo entiendo .. Tu me humillaste ante todo Fiore, no solo a mí ,a mi gremio, A mi familia! - reclamo Lucy

- Tuvimos que hacer trampa para que yo ganara , Rubia! - dijo la pelirroja- todos en mi gremio se burlaron de mi

...

-Ya cállense! , hacen mucho ruido

Ambas magas voltearon para saber quien era la persona que pronunciaba esas palabras

-¿Sting? - dijo Lucy

El rubio la tomo del brazo no sin antes decir.

-Vamos ya es tarde, ademas ya encontraste tus cosas , eso era lo que querías ¿no?

-Si, pero Espera! ,Flare tiene mi dinero -dijo tratando de soltarse

-No importa Rogue y yo tenemos mucho, vayámonos- Dijo Sting sin mirarla

Lucy aun seguía confundida ,Flare había sido la persona que la había estado llamando hacia el bosque ¿pero porque?, Es simple. Su intención era la de guiar a Lucy hasta cierto precipicio y luego usar algún tipo de magia de hipnotizo, haciendo que ella misma caiga de ahí, y lo logro, pero no contaba con la presencia de aquel grupo de magos que la salvaron., y no seria fácil destruir a esa rubia con esos dos DS a su alrededor , sobre todo ese rubio llamado Sting

-Ruubiiaa- pronuncio Flare, ambos rubios voltearon- cuídate , no veremos pronto, Adiós- Flare simplemente desapareció

-Debes haberle hecho algo muy muy malo para que te odie esa loca- Dijo Sting para volver a caminar

. . . .

Lucy no respondió nada

-Hey! rubia ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el rubio

-eh?,tu también eres rubio,tonto- Respondió Lucy volviendo en si

Ambos magos se dirigían al lugar donde se hospedaban mientras discutían de cosas sin sentido, pero aun así Lucy no pudo olvidar las palabras de Flare. Era cierto debía de cuidarse después de todo Flare la odiaba.

-Deja de pensar en esa Loca, no dejaremos que te haga algo - dijo Sting interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lucy.

-¿Eh? -Dijo la rubia sin entender

-por que vendrás con nosotros- dijo Sting mientra la miraba

-¿Que? .. no ... yo no puedo ir con ustedes ademas ustedes son de Sabertooth y yo de Fairy Tail- Lucy estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa ir con ellos- son gremios diferentes .. no puedo ir

-¿En serio? ... después de que te salvamos la vida, de que YO te salve la vida - dijo el rubio con una mirada divertida

-Idiota! te dije que no iría - Respondió Lucy mientras giraba y se iba, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Sting

-Acaso esta es tu forma de agradecerle a quien te salvo la vida, sabes que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es hacerme caso y venir conmigo ... digo con nosotros- continuo Sting- prácticamente tu vida me pertenece ,Rubia.

-Mi vida no te pertenece! no le pertenece a nadie! Solo ami! -Exclamo Lucy - pero para que quisieras llevar contigo a alguien tan débil como yo - esto ultimo lo dijo con tono triste

-Tu no eres débil, tu peleaste contra Flare y Minerva y no te rendiste dijo el rubio tratando de animarla mientras la observaba

-Pero aun así perdí- Lucy agachó su cabeza , ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

-Flare no es débil ,si.. es fuerte , pero tu debiste de haberle derrotado, solo que hicieron trampa para no perder - Lucy sabia que eso era verdad- y en cuanto a Minerva ¿que esperabas?, es la hija del maestro y seguro que yo ni podría ganarle.

Lucy se sorprendió ante sus palabras, no podía creer que Sting fuera así ya que el Sting que ella conocía era molesto y arrogante

-Tienes razón pero aun así sigo creyendo lo mismo - dijo Lucy mientras levantaba su rostro- Yo quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mi gremio, a mis amigos, a mi familia - dijo esto con una amable sonrisa

Sting no creyó que ella diría eso, solo pensaba en que Lucy quería ser fuerte para su propio beneficio, pero Lucy no quería ser fuerte por ella si no por su gremio.

- Yo amo ese gremio, y no quiero que sea destruido por alguien o algo, así que para el día en que algo como eso ocurra quiero estar lista para dar todo de mi ,por mi familia - La rubia se encontraba ya mas feliz

_*Lucy .. , es .. ella es .. como aquella persona_, pensó Sting

-Bien , entonces igual vendrás conmigo.. digo con nosotros- Al parecer Sting siempre confundía esa parte

-No! ya te dije que no! que terco eres!- dijo Lucy muy molesta

-Tsk! Si vendrás conmigo .. digo con nosotros, Te ayudare..mos a ser mas fuerte , y veremos si eres capas de pagar tu gran deuda que tienes conmigo- dijo Sting mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado pues estaba enojado

Lucy sabia que era verdad, tenia una gran deuda con el tonto de Eucliffe pero quería hacerse fuerte y no le quedaba de otra pues por la culpa de Flare negó la ayuda que le dieron sus amigos ,ademas quería poder pagar rápidamente la deuda que tenia para poder irse por su propio camino

Esta bien! - dijo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos- pero que quede claro solo iré para hacerme mas fuerte y poder pagar tu tonta deuda lo mas rápido posible!

-Creo que esto sera muy divertido-dijo Eucliffe con una sonrisa de lado

-Cállate! Maldito Rubio!- dijo Lucy enojada por su nueva decisión

-Cállate Tu! ademas tu también eres rubia Tonta!-le grito Sting

-Cállense ustedes dos!- dijo un anciano desde su ventana- déjennos dormir!

-Lo sentimos!-dijo Lucy apenada

-Tsk! -Sting se quedo cayado.

Y así ambos magos se fueron juntos hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban sus otros compañeros, pero... ¿para que querría Sting a un mago de otro gremio en su equipo?. Según el, le divertía molestar a Lucy y aprovecharía la situación en que se encontraba Lucy para poder seguir molestándola y divertirse mas , pero ademas le molestaba la aparición de Flare que no tiene buenas intenciones con Lucy, pero en parte le estaba agradecido de haberle puesto en su camino a la rubia, aunque Flare no contaba con eso ya que solo quería matarla.

~•~

Al día Siguiente...

-Arrrr! Estoy aburrido - dijo recostándose en la mesa - Oye Happy! Vayamos a hacer una misión

-Aye! Sir! -dijo Happy aceptado la propuesta de su amigo

-Bien entonces tomemos esta y vamos !-Dijo Natsu tomando una misión de la barra saliendo corriendo.

-Espera Natsu ¿adonde vas? - dijo persiguiendo a su amigo que salia del gremio

-¿Que? Pues voy a la casa de Lucy para decirle que iremos a una misión juntos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Natsu...-hablo el exceed- ¿acaso no recuerdas?

-¿Recordar que? -dijo Natsu algo confundido

-Lucy no esta ,se fue - le dijo Happy

-Ah? . . . Es verdad! , lo había olvidado - dijo Natsu mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- va a ser muy aburrido mientras ella no este

-Si .. hasta ya la extraño - dijo el exceed algo triste

-Con razón el gremio estaba mas callado de lo normal- hablo el pelirosa mientra ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miraba el cielo

-Es verdad, Lucy siempre era el punto de burla de los demás -Dijo Happy queriendo reír mientras recordaba las cosas que decían en el gremio sobre ella, no eran malas cosas ,solo que se burlaban de las caras que ponía, de sus acciones, de casi de todo .

-Ojala regrese pronto... - dijo Natsu mientras bajaba sus brazos al igual que su mirada-Sino tendre que ir a buscarla!-dijo lo ultimo mas animado

-Yo también espero lo mismo- dijo Happy un poco menos triste

-Bueno vamos a la misión ! Ya la tomamos y no podemos hacer nada- Hablo el DS del fuego

-Aye! -dijo el exceed mas entusiasmado

-Ademas tenemos que pagar la renta de la casa de Lucy- volvió a decir Natsu

-Aye!Vamos!- dijo Happy

-Chicos! esperen por favor- dijo alguien mientras los trataba de alcanzar

-Eh?- dijo Natsu mientras se detenían ambos magos

Aun algo cansada por correr logro alcanzarlos.

-Mira-nee me dijo que los acompañara, ademas yo también quería venir ¿Puedo?- Dijo Lissana aun cansada mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas

-Lissana. .. esta bien, ven con nosotros-le dio una sonrisa mientras corrían los tres juntos

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos - dijo la albina mientras corría al lado de sus amigos- Tu, Yo y Happy!

-Aye,Sir!-dijo el exceed azul mientras volaba

Natsu no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado

-Natsu...- pronuncio la albina mientras corrían juntos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿eh? Claro que si , esta misión sera como en los viejos tiempos!- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Aye!- dijeron Happy y Lissana al unisono

Pero aun así Natsu no podía evitar sentirse triste, el y Happy sabían que Lissana no podría ocupar el lugar de Lucy , pero no podían hacer nada mas que esperar.  
Aunque la extrañaban, sobre todo Natsu , como le hubiera gustado ayudar a Lucy a hacerse mas fuerte, a estar con ella mientras entrenaban y reían juntos, claro y Happy mas como en los viejos tiempos, Lissana se quedo viendo la cara de su amigo que cambio a una mas pensativa y triste después de lo ultimo que dijo , empezaba sospechar muchas cosas.

_*Regresa pronto Porfavor, te extraño, Luce_, pensó Natsu.

* * *

_**Uhmm esta es la primera ves que escribo un fic y también hace poco halle esta pagina hací que aun estoy tratando de comprender algunas opciones de esta pag..**_

_**Espero les haya gustado **_

_**Por cierto acepto criticas, opiniones y sugerencias ya que soy nueva c:**_


	3. Misiones

**Capitulo 3: Misiones**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Hace 25 días tome una misión con Happy y Luc... Lissana, todo salió bien atrapamos a los ladrones y nos dieron la recompensa, pagamos la renta de la casa de Lucy. Hemos estado yendo a muchas misiones los tres, pero no es igual .Aunque Lucy no este en casa ,Happy y yo vamos a limpiar todos los días ya que sabemos que a Lucy le gusta mucho que todo este ordenado, otras veces voy solo y me acuesto en su cama hasta quedarme dormido, curiosamente esa cama aun conserva su olor , su olor a vainilla, muchas veces de las que eh dormido ahí eh soñado con ella cosas extrañas o también simplemente recuerdos como la primera vez que la conocí o la primera misión que tomamos juntos .. Ella, Happy y YO...

Estos días me eh estado preguntando que es Lucy para mi... Bueno es mi mejor amiga o... algo así, no lo se, es raro. Cuando Lissana supuestamente murió pensé mucho en ella porque era mi mejor amiga, pero con Lucy, la extraño mucho mas... creo

No estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella cada vez su ausencia me da muchas cosas que pensar

Natsu! - vi como Happy se acercaba. Vamos a una misión para distraernos

Aye!- trate de fingir entusiasmo pero es difícil sintiendo un vacio... La extraño

Vamos chicos! - Lissana ya estaba en la puerta del gremio... Pude notar que ya había tomado una misión

Salimos de ahí los tres como siempre lo hacemos desde que Lucy se fue.

-¿En que consiste la misión?- pregunte cosa que es raro pero no había tema de conversación

-Uhmmm-... dice que debemos de buscar y luego atrapar unos ladrones que robaron un ¿diario?- pero que clase de misiones nos dan... son muy fáciles y aburridas, aunque cuando íbamos con Lucy siempre eran divertidas.

-Bien hagamos esto rápido para poder ir a pagar la renta de la casa de Lucy!-dije viéndole el lado positivo

Aye! -dijeron Ambos

**Lissana POV**

Todo estaba bien aunque sentía a Natsu un poco distante me pregunto si se deberá a que Lucy se fue, pero no importa pues seguro cuando vea la sorpresa que le tenemos Happy y yo se sentirá mejor.

**Normal POV**

El grupo de magos se dirigía a la mansión del cliente para pedir mas datos sobre la misión que aceptaron

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- hablo cierta empleada que abría la puerta con inseguridad

-Somos Magos de Fairy Tail!- Dijo un peli rosado

-Ah... Ustedes ¿aceptaron la misión?- volvió a decir la criada

-Si- respondió la albina

-Bien... Pasen el señor esta esperándolos... -Abrió la puerta y los tres pasaron

Era un lugar grande y hermoso lleno de pinturas y estatuas de gente famosa, y al fondo se divisaba una biblioteca muy amplia y extensa

-Wow! si Lucy estaría acá se emocionaría mucho - hablo Lissana muy sorprendida y con un brillo en los ojos,

-Si!- dijo el exceed azul

Natsu solo se quedo callado, hace unos minutos ... muy pocos en realidad, había olvidado que Lucy no estaba, pero la recordó y no pudo evitar ponerse triste y melancólico

-Bien! ¿A quien tenemos que atrapar? - dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a la persona que se encontraba sentada muy adelante

-Magos de Fairy Tail ante todo agradecerles por haber aceptado nuestro pedido- hablaba un anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y continuaba a observarlos, era muy elegante pero bajito-la misión consiste en buscar a unas personas que robaron un diario, es muy importante para nosotros así que por favor Ayúdennos!

-Claro que si! - Dijo Lissana con mucho entusiasmo

-Uhmm - Natsu se ponía una mano en el mentón como pensativo- ¿Solo eso? nos podrían decir ¿donde aproximadamente donde se encuentran? o ¿su apariencia? o mas datos si es posible

-Ah... ¡si! disculpen- dijo el anciano para volver a continuar- Se encuentran al norte de aquí y e-es un grupo de personas- dijo algo nervioso-el diario esta algo deteriorado es marrón y en la parte inferior derecha dice... Oldo Brandom

-Creo que con eso basta!.. Bueno vámonos .. Natsu se dirigía a la salida seguida de Lissana y Happy

-Esperen... -interrumpió el anciano

-Eh?.. - los tres magos voltearon

-Cuando hallen el diario por favor no lean el interior de este- dijo nervioso- y tomen esta foto del lugar donde se encuentran refugiados., pero no se dejen engañar son las peores personas que puedan haber.

-Claro... No se preocupe cumpliremos con la misión- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la foto y regresaba su camino hacia la salida

Finalmente los tres magos salieron completamente de la gran mansión rumbo a su misión

Gracias - susurro sin ser oído, el anciano , mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se curvaba en sus labios

** ~•~**

En otro lado un grupo de magos se dirigía sin rumbo hacia el lugar en que supuestamente se encontrarían con el cliente de la misión

-Sting... tienes un pésimo sentido de orientación - dijo una rubia mientras fruncía el seño

-Frosch opina lo mismo - dijo el exceed en traje de rana

-Siempre fue así - de pronto hablo el azabache sin expresión alguna

-No molesten a Sting-kun, seguro lo hiso por alguna razón - dijo Lector defendiendo a su amigo

-Si... no molesten- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por delante

-Pero es que es el colmo mira que fui contando los días y van exactamente 25 días que andamos perdidos sin encontrar el lugar indicado , Tarado -Lucy le reclamaba a Sting - seguro que la misión ya fue hecha por alguien mas

-Cállate rubiecita-regreso con la mirada hacia la rubia- tengo el presentimiento de que no la ha acho nadie todavía

-Tus presentimientos siempre fallan - volvió a decir sin ninguna expresión el azabache mientras miraba a otro lado

-Pobre Rogue, tener que aguantar este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, debe ser terrible- dijo Lucy tratando de molestar a Sting

-Si ,es terrible! - dijo mientras daba un suspiro

-Es la verdad - dijo esta ves Frosch

-Ya dejen de molestar! - dijeron ambos al unisono, Lector y Sting

Lucy y Frosch se reían, mientras Rogue también quería hacerlo pero se aguantaba y en cuanto a Sting y Lector caminaban por delante enojados

Lector sabia que era verdad lo que dieron sus amigos, Sting tenia un pésimo sentido de orientación pues siempre se paraban perdiendo es por eso que las misiones duraban mas de 2 semanas pero aun así no quería reconocerlo pues para el Sting era siempre el mejor.

-Además tu aprovechaste ese tiempo para entrenar así que no te quejes rubia tonta- dijo Sting volteando para poder ver el rostro de Lucy

-Si... Pero aun así - Lucy miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Sting

-¿Sera este el lugar? - dijo Sting mientras miraba una mansión muy hermosa ,pero algo pequeña

-No lo sabremos hasta entrar- Dijo la rubia mientras tocaba la puerta

-Hey! sal de ahí Rubia! yo tengo que hacer eso - dijo Sting arrogantemente , mientras empujaba a Lucy a un costado

_*Tarado_, pensó Lucy mientras Sting tocaba la puerta

-¿Si? -Hablo una niña por detrás de la puerta

-Somos magos de Sabertooth y venimos por la misión... - dijo Sting mientras deseaba que la misión no haya sido echa ni mucho menos tomada por otros

-Señorita cuantas veces se le ha dicho que no habra la puerta, solo nosotros debemos de hacerlo- apareció tras ella una criada

-Si... Pero vienen por la misión de hace 1 mes- dijo la niña redondeando los días pues eran 25 días exactamente

-Ahh que bueno... Pensamos que no vendría nadie en nuestra ayuda... Muchas gracias por venir- la criada abrió completamente la puerta haciéndoles una señal para que entren

Los cinco magos entraron y se sorprendieron, sobre todo Lucy. Ese lugar era muy hermoso y elegante, tenía un aroma muy fresco. .. Pero Sting prefería por mucho el de SU rubia. Tiene el pensamiento de que es suya después de haber salvado la vida de esa ´´Hadita`` aunque lo hiso sin querer pues si lo hubiera sabido seguro se movía del lugar en donde ella caería y la dejaría ahí ... pero si hubiera hecho eso no sabría lo divertido que seria molestarla o verla enfadarse ... no la tendría como juguete

-Y ¿bien? -pregunto Sting sin rodeos al persona que se los encontraba esperando adelante de ellos

-Magos de Sabertooth... ¿Oh?.. Por lo que veo ella es de Fairy Tail -Dijo mientras señalaba a Lucy- que acaso ¿no son gremios rivales?

-No!, no lo somos ... -Dijo Lucy respondiendo a su pregunta

Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en los que Fairy Tail salió victorioso, Sabertooth acepto la derrota, Y con el Plan Eclipse, los gremios participantes se unieron para poder ganarle a Rogue del Futuro, pero esa unión se agrando con el tiempo que luchaban juntos y terminaron por hacerse amigos, sobre todo Fairy Tail y Sabertooth. El cual termino cambiando para bien, siguiendo los pasos de Fairy Tail, haciendo lazos de amistad y familia y se convirtieron en un gremio Cálido como los es Fairy Tail pero algo reservados en esas cuestiones

-Da igual Rubia, de que trata la misión, porque no especifica bien aquí- Sting levanto su mano que sostenía el papel de la misión

-La misión consiste en que nos hagan de guardaespaldas -Dijo el hombre

Era alto de uno 40 o 50 años, tenía un terno y se veía muy elegante y tenia aires de ser una muy buena y amable persona pues sonreía a cada momento e irradiaba calidez

- Nos esconderemos en el gran sótano que tenemos, pues oímos que hay una persona que nos quiere hacer daño estos últimos días estuvimos recibiendo mas amenazas de lo normal es por eso que nos encontrábamos preocupados porque nadie aceptaba la misión- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada- pero muchas gracias por aceptarla

-Entonces ¿nos quedaremos aquí? -hablo el DS de la sombra algo confundido

-Si!- respondió el hombre- se quedaran aquí un tiempo hasta que nosotros nos vayamos de aquí...solo serán unos días

-Está bien-dijo mientras aceptaba la misión

-Pero ¿por que quieren hacerles daño?- Lucy sentía curiosidad

-Eso no importa Rubia, metiche- Sting la hacia enfurecer todo el tiempo

-Quieren quitarnos algo muy preciado para nosotros y que nos pertenece- dijo algo triste el hombre

De pronto apareció la criada y les condujo adonde serian sus habitaciones, Sting y Rogue seguidos por sus respectivos exceed, se dirigieron y Lucy estuvo apunto de avanzar pero sintió que alguien jalaba de su ropa

-Oye tu y tus amigos nos protegerán, ¿verdad?- era la niña que hace un rato les abrió la puerta

Tenia aproximadamente uno años, tenia el cabello castaño y traía un lindo vestidito floreado que se veía muy bonito en ella

-Claro que si -le dio un sonrisa amable mientras se agachaba a su altura

-Gracias- agradeció la niñita-y ¿como te llamas? yo me llamo Michelle

_*como mi hermanita_, dijo Lucy en sus adentros

-Que lindo nombre, como el de alguien que conozco,- Dijo la rubia - Yo me llamo Lucy

-Wow tu nombre si es bonito! mas bonito que el mío - Michelle le sonrió a Lucy

Sting observaba esta escena, siempre le sorprendía lo amable que podía ser Lucy con gente que ni conocía, pero así era ella con todos, con todos menos el, siempre le paraba insultando pero que era lo que esperaba si el también lo hacia y Lucy no dejaría que lo hagan.

-Michelle! -llamo el hombre- Vamos tienes que ir a dormir

-Ya me voy Adiós... Lucy- Michelle se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla- Gracias...

-Adiós! - Lucy se levanto y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero tenia que pasar delante de Sting para poder llegar, el estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos

-Siempre eres amable con todos menos conmigo, rubia - el rubio observaba como Lucy seguía caminando por delante suyo sin siquiera mirarlo y menos hacerle caso

-Oye! - Sting la tomo del brazo y le volvió a decir lo mismo- ¿por que nunca eres amable conmigo? si yo te salve la vida... Rubia

-Pues por que tu tampoco eres amable conmigo... Eres muy Molesto Tonto - replico Lucy

-Ni creas que voy a dejar de tratarte así solo para que me trates mejor, deberías mostrar mas respeto hacia tu salvador - dijo Sting mientras la soltó

-Me voy a dormir!- Lucy se fue enojada hacia su habitación

-Vete! quien te dice que te quedes- Le grito Sting haciendo que Lucy se enoje mas

-Quédate, quiero seguir molestándote - susurro Sting, casi no se podía escuchar

-¿Que?- Pregunto Lucy que no había escuchado lo que dijo Sting

-Que te vayas ¿que estas esperando?- Lucy se volvió a enojar y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia su habitación

-Lucy...- volvió a susurrar el rubio

-¿Dijiste algo? - se volteo Lucy que ya estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? ya duerme, rubia- le dijo Sting para volver a hacerla enojar

-Estúpido rubio!- le grito Lucy para entrar a su cuarto y dar un portazo al cerrar la puerta

Sting solo sonrió de lado, le encantaba molestarla. Por otro lado Lector y Frosch se apegaban a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación de es par de rubios que ya había terminado, en cuanto a Rogue, el había escuchado claramente la conversación, también escucho los susurros de su amigo dragon slayer, solo optó por sonreír por su amigo

**~•~**

- Ya es de noche quedémonos en este lugar -Dijo una albina que se metió a una casa que estaba abandonada

-Esta bien!- dijo Natsu que ya sentía el frío penetrante de la noche

-Aye!- voló hasta adentro Happy

Cada mago busco un lugar donde fuera cómodo pasar la noche, Lissana y Happy durmieron juntos en una cama que se encontraba desordenada mientras tanto Natsu encontró un sofá en donde se hecho a dormir, no si antes pronunciar.

_Hasta mañana Luce, duerme bien_ y cerro sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido

* * *

**_Uhmm.. gracias por seguir leyendo ,solo puedo decir eso _**

**_¡Nos vemos! _**


	4. Lo que una ves pasó

**Capitulo 4: Lo que una ves pasó**

* * *

-Lectooor! … ¡¿Dónde estas?! … Leeeectooor!- exclamaba un pequeño niño mientras buscaba por las calles de la ciudad.

*_¿Dónde te metiste, tonto gato?_ , pensó el pequeño niño rubio.

*_No puede ser…_ - volvió a decir en sus adentros… _Lector…_

Lector se encontraba en un callejón, tirado e inconsciente, lo habían golpeado.

…

-Sting-kun… -Lector apenas podía oír la voy de Sting - …t-tu eres el mejor.

-Pero que dices- Sting levantaba a Lector con sus brazos- ¿Quién te hizo esto?.

-E-ellos d-decían que tu y yo somos unos mentirosos – le era difícil respirar al igual que hablar- y y-yo no pude .. Soportarlo.

-¡Tonto! –le grito el niño rubio mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar mientras en sus brazos se encontraba el exceed rojo muy herido.

-¡Alguien Ayúdeme! … ¡Mi amigo necesita que lo curen!- Gritaba a todo pulmón el rubio, pero en la calle nadie le hacia caso, todos seguían su rumbo y lo ignoraban. Sting no podía creer que nadie le quisiera ayudar…

*_Pero, que clase de gente es esta…_ , pensó Sting muy enojado.

-Ven conmigo… - dijo alguien mientras tomaba su mano y corrían – Yo te ayudare …

Llegaron hasta una casa muy grande y elegante.

_*Es de ricos_, pensó Sting.

Entraron y ella se fue corriendo adentrándose mas aun mientras su figura se perdía cuando entro en una habitación, el pequeño rubio se quedo ahí sin hacer nada mas que tratar de hacer que Lector despertara.

-¡Ven!- le grito desde uno de los cuartos.

-Ah... ¡Si!- fue corriendo hasta ahí con Lector.

Sting subía las escaleras hasta que llego al cuarto, era el cuarto de una chica, lleno de osos de peluche, colores vivos y cosas que a una chica muy femenina le gusten.

-¡Recuéstalo aquí!- dijo ella mientras señalaba un cojín sobre una cama.

Sting le hiso caso, y ella salió del cuarto y rápidamente volvió a entrar pero esta ves traía algo es sus manos… un botiquín.

Sting miraba atentamente como ella curaba las heridas de su amigo que después de unos minutos se encontraba ya con algunos parches y gasas.

-¡Ya esta!- Sting solo se quedo viéndola.

Era una linda chica de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, traía un vestido muy elegante y hermoso, su nombre era Lucy y le brindaba a Sting una amable sonrisa.

-G-gracias ... –Pronuncio Sting mientras agachaba su cabeza- por ayudar a mi amigo.

-No te preocupes. Esta bien – volvió a darle una sonrisa.

-…. – Sting no dijo nada y solo se quedo viendo a Lector que aun dormía.

-Oh!.. Eh notado que también eres rubio –dijo dándole nuevamente una sonrisa pero esta ves mas divertida- Fácilmente te podrían confundir como si fueras mi hermano pequeño

Sting se sonrojo ante esas palabras y solo desvió la mirada para que Lucy no lo notase.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, con tu amigo? -Lucy sentía curiosidad.

_*No le importa_, pensó Sting.

Pero ella había salvado a su amigo y lo menos que podía hacer era contárselo…

-Unos niños hablaban mal de el y de mi...- continuo Sting- entonces no pudo soportarlo y simplemente los reto y así termino…

-Ya veo- miro a Lector que aun dormía- debe ser un muy buen amigo tuyo.

-Lo es – Sting también miro a Lector-ellos decían que yo era un mentiroso ya que les dije que era muy fuerte…

Sting ahora agacho su cabeza ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos.

-Pero tienen razón … -trago saliva y continuó- no soy fuerte… soy débil, solo que le dije eso a Lector para que se sintiese bien- continuo- pero el termino siendo golpeado por defenderme – empezaban a querer salir lagrimas de sus ojos- ¡yo debí ser golpeado¡ ¡No Lector¡ ¡sino Yo por haberle mentido!

Lucy se quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras luego de que terminara entrecerró los ojos.

-No es malo ser débil … -dirigió su mirada hacia Sting- pero asegúrate de convertirte en alguien fuerte ... Para poder ayudar a tu amigo cuando te necesite … - Lucy le sonreía – Se fuerte para tus amigos y no solo por ti – continuo – Habrán momentos malos y difíciles, pero tus amigos estarán siempre para ti , por eso debes cuidarlos mucho .

Sting la miraba sus lagrimas había dejado de salir, Lucy le dio una Sonrisa muy amable y linda para lo cual el rubio volvió a sonrojarse, aunque no solo por sus sonrisas si no por las palabras que dijo…

_*Por mis amigos…_- pronuncio Sting desde su interior.

-Gracias- Dijo Sting.

-De nada – miro hacia su ventana.

-Oye. .. – Sentía curiosidad-¿tu vives aquí?.

-Pero que pregunta es esa… no hubiera entrado aquí si o fuera mi casa- dijo Lucy mientras lo veía extrañada.

-Ah! Cierto – Sting se empezaba a poner nervioso.

_*Pero ¿Que me esta pasando? … nunca hago preguntas tan estúpidas_, pensó Sting.

-Señorita la cena ya esta servida por favor venga a comer –apareció una sirvienta tras su puerta.

-En un momento voy – respondió la rubia, para lo que la sirvienta se había ido.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- pregunto.

-Eh?.. No… Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Sting mientras levantaba a Lector en sus brazos cuidando de que este no se despertara – Lo siento.

Lucy bajo su mirada un poco triste… y Sting lo noto.

_*¿A donde se ha ido la sonrisa tan amable que hace unos momento me dio?_ , volvió a pensar Sting.

Levanto su rostro ofreciendo nuevamente su sonrisa amable pero era fingida por que en el fondo se sentía triste.

-Esta bien... no te preocupes – le dijo la rubia-vuelve cuando quieras.

Sting asintió y salió de ahí,… moría de hambre pero ya eran muchas molestias que se tomaba la chica con el así que no quería seguir así.

_*Otra vez cenando sola_, pensó Lucy.

Su padre siempre salía de viajes sobre trabajo y Lucy siempre se quedaba sola en casa. Almorzaba, desayunaba y cenaba sola, ella quería aunque sea cenar con los sirvientes para sentirse acompañada pero era una regla de su padre, los empleados no podían hacer eso y si el se enteraba Lucy seguro se metía en grandes problemas.

Aquella tarde cansada de estar encerrada y aprovechar el descuido de sus guardaespaldas se escapo pero en su camino se encontró con aquel niño que pedía que lo ayudaran y no dudo en hacerlo , así que volvió a casa nuevamente tomando la mano del rubio, sabia que seria difícil que se le presentara esa oportunidad pero aun así decidió ayudarlo.

A la mañana Siguiente…

-Sting-kun... –agitaba el cuerpo de su amigo- despierta por favor.

-Ahh Lector- el rubio aun tenía sueño pero se levanto- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? – le pregunto a su amigo.

-Ahh... Después de que te golpearon Salí a pedir ayuda y una chica te curo – le respondió el pequeño rubio.

-Vaya eso suena simple, cuéntamelo con mas detalles por favor, Sting-kun – insistió Lector.

-Esta bien... – no tuvo otra opción.

El rubiecito le conto con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, desde el vestido que usaba Lucy hasta lo cara que puso cuando negó cenar con ella.

-¡Vaya! Debe ser una muy buena chica-Dijo Lector.

-Si... eso creo- miro hacia otro lado.

-Sting-kun… - pronunciaba Lector-¿Puedes llevarme a su casa?.

-Eh!..¿Para que quieres ir allí? – le pregunto el rubio mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Pues a agradecerle de que me haya curado –dio una sonrisa.

-No... No podemos ir- le dijo Sting.

-Si podemos ir Sting-kun, ella te dijo que regresaras cuando quieras- Cruzo sus pequeños brazos.

-Eh si... pero...- Sting no sabia que responder.

-Llévame por favor Sting-kun… -le dijo con una carita a la que no se pudo negar.

-Esta bien. ¡Vamos!.

Ambos salieron y fueron a la casa de Lucy , Lector tuvo que insistirle a Sting para que tocaran por la puerta ya que el quería escabullirse y entrar por la ventana.

-¿Si?- hablo una sirvienta mientras abría la puerta.

-Eh… esto... – Sting no sabia que decir y se encontraba nervioso.

-¡Venimos a ver a la señorita! –Dijo Lector ayudando a su amigo.

-Lo siento pero el Sr. Jude no deja que vean a la señorita- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sting-kun?- dijo Lector.

-No lo se – respondió extrañado- la ves que vine nadie me dijo nada… Bien, creo que terminaremos escabulléndonos- dijo son una sonrisa mientras buscaba una ventana.

-Esta bien... Sting-kun – dijo mientras seguía a su amigo.

Encontraron la ventana y Lector uso su magia voladora y ambos entraron, se escabulleron hasta el cuarto de Lucy. Tuvieron que tocar otra ves la puerta porque Lector decía que no estaba bien entrar sin permiso.

-¡Pase!- se escucho su voz detrás de la puerta.

Ella estaba vestida como una chica normal .Sin vestidos ni nada por estilo, estaba volteada y no giro ni siquiera para saber quien había entrado, miraba hacia su ventana y al parecer estaba llorando.

Ambos miraron a la chica que seguía ahí sin querer voltear... Hasta que se oyó la voz de un exceed rojo.

-Esto... – Lector no savia que decir.

Lucy voltio sorprendida, al escuchar la voz extraña, aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos que reflejaba su profunda tristeza.

-Ustedes… - pronuncio Lucy.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Lector.

-¡Si!... No es nada – le respondió secándose la lagrimas y sonriendo ocultando su tristeza- ¿A que se debe su visita?.

-El... quería agradecerte – Hablo Sting algo preocupado por lo que vio.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por haberme curado! –Agradeció Lector.

Lucy se acerco hacia el agachándose a su altura.

-De nada – le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Ya han desayunado? – pregunto Lucy mientras se levantaba y miraba a Sting.

-Uhmm... C-clar- pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-No aun no – dijo Lector con una cara triste.

-Bien entonces ¿Por que no desayunamos juntos?-pregunto Lucy les regalaba otra sonrisa mas.

-¡Seria genial!- Grito Lector que se moría de hambre

Lucy rio y los llevo hasta su comedor en donde la comida ya se encontraba Lista, de alguna forma los empleados se enteraron de que tenian que poner mas platos e la mesa para ellos dos.

_*Yo no quería…_, pensó

Sting en el fondo moría de hambre al igual que Lector, pero no quería quedarse en el mismo lugar que aquella chica que le hacia ponerse raro ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo y hacia preguntas estúpidas otra ves o empezaba a temblar y ponerse levemente sonrojado? Lector lo notaria y no dudaría en decirle lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, le gustaba esa chica, pero como el era un niño no sabia que eran esas cosas.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, Lucy y Lector no dejaban de conversar y reírse, mientras Sting solo pensaba… se le hacia raro que no haya nadie mas en la casa y ¿Por qué estaba desayunando ella sola con ellos? ¿Qué acaso vivía sola? Y si vivía sola ¿Quien era el Sr. Jude? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Preguntas que no lograba comprender Sting.

Lucy quiso que Sting hablara mas por lo que empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas, y las respuestas de Sting no eran las mas precisas y mejores que siempre daba ,a Lector le parecía raro y noto que el estaba nervioso …

Terminaron de desayunar y entonces apareció una sirvienta que corría rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Señorita! ¡El Sr. Jude esta viniendo ya esta muy cerca! ¡Tiene que cambiarse!- exclamo para lo que Lucy se sorprendió, su padre no debía de verla en esas ropas y mucho menos con esos dos que se encontraban viendo también sorprendidos.

- Ya regreso… -dijo Lucy mientras se iba hacia su habitación junto con la sirvienta.

Luego de unos minutos bajo ya puesta con uno de sus muchos hermosos vestidos que solía tener, estaba bien arreglada y se veía bien.

A los lejos se escuchaban los galopes de los caballos que indicaban que su padre ya estaba llegando, Lucy no quería que ellos se vayan por que sabia que quizás no volverían además eran sus amigos.

-¡Vengan!- Lucy los tomo de las manos y se los llevo hacia su cuarto- ¡Quédense aquí y no se muevan!.

-E-eh... – Sting no comprendía lo que pasaba- E-esta bien.

Lucy cerro la puerta y bajo para recibir a su padre. Planeaba esconder ahí a Sting y a Lector ya que sabía que su padre nunca entraba a su cuarto sin permiso.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de su casa dejando ver la figura de su padre.

-Lucy... –pronuncio dirigiéndose a ella.

-Bienvenido a casa- hiso una reverencia.

-Seño ¿Quiere que aliste la mesa para que desayune? – dijo una de las muchas sirvientas que se encontraba ahí.

-No, ya desayune – le respondió Jude.

-Esta bien- dijo la sirvienta.

-Lucy… -volvió a dirigirse a su hija- ¿Recuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer?.

-Si –asintió Lucy

-El contrato fue exitoso con esa empresa, así que nos vamos – Dijo su padre sin ninguna expresión.

Lucy en cambio se sorprendió mucho, esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba llorando, no quería irse pues había hecho nuevos amigos y no quería dejarlos… además le gustaba ese lugar, era muy hermoso.

-No… -pronuncio la rubia- ¡No me quiero ir!

Jude se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hija ,nunca pensó que ella le desobedecería después de todo iban de ciudad en ciudad y Lucy nunca dijo ni una palabra ni se había negado.

-Déjate de berrinches... ¡Nos vamos!- dijo molesto- ve a tu cuarto y alista tus cosas.

Sting y Lector escucharon los gritos y no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación desde el cuarto de Lucy.

-¡No pienso dejar este Lugar!-Dijo Lucy decidida y con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Me gusta este Lugar! ¡No me quiero ir!

-¡Me vas a obedecer quieras o no quieras! – Dijo Jude aun mas enojado mientras subía las escaleras.

Lucy sentía una inmensa tristeza y su vista se nublaba por que las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus achocolatados ojos, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su padre se dirigía hacia su cuarto y si entraba descubriría a Sting y a Lector y quien sabe lo que les haría … seria capas de hacer que les hagan daño, como ya lo había hecho pasadas veces con personas que intentaron acercarse a Lucy .

-Sting-kun! Alguien trata de abrir a puerta- dijo Lector con miedo.

-Esto no es bueno... No es ella –Tomo al gato en sus brazos y se escondieron debajo de su cama.

Jude entro al cuarto abrió el armario de su hija y tomo toda la ropa que entro en las maletas de viaje.

Lucy subía rápidamente por las escaleras hasta que llego a la puerta y noto que ellos dos estaba debajo de la cama, les hiso una señal de que no hicieran ruido alguno. Sting y Lector asintieron pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Jude camino hacia la salida con el maletín de viaje, no sin antes pasar a lado de la cama.

-Ah!- se escucho un grito

-Lector…. – pronuncio Sting

Jude había pisado la cola de Lector y el no pudo evitar gritar y llorar.

-¡Pero ¿Que esta pasando aquí?! – Exclamo Jude mientras se agachaba y miraba bajo la cama.

Tomo a ambos de sus ropas y los levanto.

-¡Déjalos! – gritaba Lucy.

-¿Quiénes son? – los tiro hacia un lado y ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

-Mis amigos… - bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Claro… ¡Esta es la razón por la que no te querías ir! ¿Verdad? –gritó enojado.

…

Lucy no dijo nada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a rebajaste de esta manera?! -seguía gritando-¡ Sabes lo que eh hecho con muchas de estar personas que trataron de acercarse a ti…!

Lucy lo miro sorprendida... Su padre haría eso que siempre hace con todos los que se acercan.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito mientras lloraba- por favor no lo hagas… padre.

-¡Lo siento… tienes que aprender a obedecerme! – dijo Jude mientras los observaba.

-P-pero... ¡Ellos no hicieron nada! – Insistió Lucy – ellos no tienen la culpa…

-Me da igual – dijo sin expresión alguna.

…

-Iré contigo…- dijo Lucy agachando su cabeza – solo no les hagas nada…

-Esta bien – acepto su propuesta – pero aparte de eso obedecerás todo lo que yo te ordene sin ningún acto de rebeldía.

-Solo no les hagas daño y hare lo que me pidas… -volvió a decir Lucy.

-Cumpliré con mi palabra espero que tu también lo hagas… -continuo- por que tienes una propuesta de matrimonio con un el hijo de un gran empresario…

Su padre estaba aprovechando la situación.

-Lo cumpliré…- dijo la rubia aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Jude salió del cuarto mientras sonreía. Mientras tanto Sting y Lector se levantaron y la miraron sorprendidos.

-M-me agrado conocerlos a ambos- dijo con una vos que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría - Nunca había tenido amigos y siempre estaba sola, por eso estaba feliz cuando ustedes estaban aquí aun que sea por corto tiempo... Pude experimentar lo que llaman amistad y que nunca pude conocer desde que mi madre murió… Es muy hermoso…- en cualquier momento parecía que rompería en llanto – Gracias.

-No te preocupes, Seguirás siendo nuestra amiga aun si estas lejos – Dijo Sting ofreciéndole una sonrisa cosa que era raro… Lucy se sorprendió.

-Es cierto – añadió Lector.

Lucy solo les sonrió a ambos alisto sus cosas y ambos la acompañaron hasta la puerta.

-Adiós…- dijo Lucy mientras trataba de sonreír pero era difícil.

-Adiós…- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Lucy y su padre subieron al carruaje que los llevaría hacia el tren para ir a la ciudad en donde vivirían.

El carruaje ya había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

-Aunque no hayamos estado mucho tiempo con ella...- hablaba Lector- no se por que me duele… es como si hubiera perdido algo importante.

- … -Sting se quedo callado hasta que dijo – Es por que ella es nuestra amiga – dijo aun mirando hacia el lugar donde ya había desaparecido el carruaje.

-Ni siquiera le preguntamos su nombre… - Lector estaba triste – ni ella sabe nuestros nombres.

-No importa... Aun así nos volveremos a encontrar con ella... Algún día- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

-Espero que sea pronto- Lector corría para alcanzar a su amigo que se había adelantado – era muy amable, buena persona y divertida, por alguna razón se sentía bien estar a su lado.

-Tienes razón –algo muy dentro de el se partía… no sabia que era pero dolía, eran cosas que un niño todavía no debía sentir pero aun así paso.

.

.

.

Había tenido un sueño en donde recordaba lo que alguna ves le pasó… y se había despertado a media noche.

Lector despierta… –le dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Sting-kun? –se levantó mientras se sobaba los ojos.

-Era… Ella- decía Sting muy pensativo – Lucy… era ella.

-Si, y recién te das cuenta, Sting-kun - afirmo su amigo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunto el rubio.

-Quería saber si aun recordabas a esa chica que nos ayudo.

-Si... la recuerdo - Sting miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación-¿Cómo te distes cuenta?

-Se siente bien estar a su lado, es amable, y divertida... –Continuo Lector mientras Sting lo miraba sorprendido- y también es rubia como ella… lo que ayudo a confirmar mis sospechas.

-Tienes razón –le dijo Sting –además de su aroma, son muy parecidos aunque ahora es mas delicioso- Sonrió de lado –Ah! Y también sus palabras, volví escuchar las mismas palabras que me dijo aquel día…-continuo- ¿Dijiste que es amable? , Conmigo no lo es- dijo molesto.

-Pues es porque siempre la paras molestando, Sting-kun –le dijo la verdad -Me pregunto si ella... Nos recordara- dijo algo triste.

-Yo creo que si… -le respondió el rubio-fuimos sus primeros amigos… tiene que recordarnos... Solo hay que darle tiempo.

-Es verdad –Volvió aponerse feliz.

-Bueno a dormir Lector- le dijo Sting mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama.

-Esta bien, Sting-kun – se acostó también en su cama.

Lector se había dormido pero Sting aun no todavía seguía pensando.

_*Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar, dijo Sting en su interior para luego quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro._

**_… Su primer y único amor …_**

* * *

**_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo ... Explica lo que le paso a Sting cuando era pequeño y su primer encuentro con Lucy._**

**_Este ... aun no se si la historia sera NaLu o StiLu estoy algo confundida por que ambas parejas me gustan al mismo nivel , bien ... acepto opiniones o sugerencias c:_**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic n.n_**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**


	5. Encuentro

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

* * *

Los rayos del sol invadieron su habitación haciendo que el rubio se despertara, miro a lado buscando a su exceed, Lector, pero no se encontraba. Supuso que ya se habría levantado. Se levanto y fue al cuarto de al lado, no había nadie… no estaban ni Rogue ni Frosch no dudo en ir al otro cuarto que se encontraba a lado del suyo pero esta ves a la derecha, tampoco no había nadie… no estaba Lucy.

_*¿A dónde se fueron todos?_, pensó molesto.

Bajo por la escaleras molesto y se dirigió al comedor… Ahí estaban, desayunando y a la ves conversando, de pronto todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron?- pregunto Sting mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-Por que estabas durmiendo y yo no quería molestarte Sting-kun- le respondió el exceed rojo.

-Esta bien… te perdono- dijo Sting mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba en medio de Lector y Lucy.

De pronto apareció la sirvienta trayendo consigo el desayuno de casi todos terminaban y Sting era el único que recién estaba comenzando a comer, se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano se quedaría solo en la mesa y si no, estaría acompañado de su exceed Lector.

-Hoy día roncaste mucho- le dijo Lucy con una mirada un tanto enojada, y se notaban leves ojeras

-¿Ah si?- dijo Sting mientras introducía un bocado de su comida sin darle importancia al reclamo de la rubia.

-Si- afirmo Lucy.

-Es cierto- esta ves dijo Rogue quien levantaba con su mano su taza de café y tomaba de ella.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- el exceed en traje de rana los apoyo.

-Sting…- kun , es verdad- dijo esta ves algo tímido Lector.

-Tsk… ¡Yo nunca ronco! – exclamo el rubio.

-Tienes razón... Pero esta ves lo hiciste como si quisieras compensar todo el tiempo que no lo hiciste- esta ves hablo Lucy.

-¡Cállate rubia!- le dijo Sting mientras le aventaba el vaso de agua que tenia cerca de él.

-¡Heey! ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!- grito molesta y empapada Lucy.

-Te lo merecías, rubia- dijo con tono burlesco, mientras volvió a comer.

Lucy en un acto de enojo le arrebato la taza de café que tenia Rogue, su intención era la de echarle todo lo que esta contenía al molesto rubio de Sting.

-Eso esta caliente- le advirtió Rogue.

Sting se dio cuenta.

-Oye no pensaras tirarme eso ¿Verdad, rubia?- le dijo Sting despreocupado pues pensaba que Lucy no seria capaz.

-Claro que si- Lucy aventó todo lo que tenia la taza sobre Sting.

Rápidamente Sting se levanto de su asiento y logro esquivar el caliente líquido.

-¡Estas loca, rubia!- le grito molesto Sting que casi fue quemado.

-Te lo merecías- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

Sting aun molesto tiro el plato en donde se encontraba un pastel de fresas, como el que sabia comer Erza todo el tiempo.

Lucy rápidamente lo esquivo, el pastel voló hacia la cara de Rogue que también lo esquivo para suerte de Sting, por que si le caía la iba a pasar muy mal.

-¡Casi me cae! – Lucy grito molesta mientras le señalaba.

-Eso era lo que pretendía, rubia-le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Rogue se dio cuenta que iba a empezar un guerra de comida en ese lugar así que se levanto un tanto con cautela, llamo a Frosch y a Lector silenciosamente quienes se fueron a un lugar seguro donde no pueda caerles la comida… al segundo piso.

Los platos de comida volaban por todos lados algunos eran certeros y otro simplemente esquivados, parecía que la comida nunca se acababa pues como la familia era rica los empleados cocinaron muchas comida para esos cinco, aunque sabían que no terminarían.

Lucy estaba cubierta de mucha comida al igual que Sting que estaba cansado pero aun así no se daría por vencido.

El ultimo plato, un pastel con bastante crema de chantilly, se podría decir que el plato solo tenia eso, era el arma perfecta si caía en la cara de Sting o de Lucy se verían graciosos.

Ambos corrieron por el plato, Lucy lo tomo primero y lo tiro en la cara de Sting, que se dio cuenta que había perdido ante la rubia, su cara se veía bastante graciosa cubierta de chantilly.

Mientras tanto los otros tres miraban mientras reían, Rogue no pudo aguantar reírse y termino por hacerlo al igual que Frosch y Lucy, mientras tanto Lector también quería reírse pero sabía que no debía hacerlo porque Sting probablemente se enojaría.

-¡Maldita, rubia!- grito Sting mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Lucy y los demás seguían riendo a carcajadas no solo por Sting sino por que también Lucy tenia comida por todos lados… aunque Rogue solo reía por Sting ,nunca creyó ver a su amigo perder de esa forma.

-¡Luuucyyy-san!- gritaba cierta niña mientras venia corriendo, sin darse cuenta de lo sucio que se encontraba ese lugar.

Michelle corría hacia Lucy y en sus manos traía un frasco con un líquido con un delicioso aroma a flores.

-Mira Lucy-san – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el frasco que por cierto estaba abierto.

-¡Venganza!- Grito Sting mientras le arrebataba el frasco a Michelle y arrojaba el líquido de este, sobre Lucy.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, menos Sting que se estaba riendo. Entonces Michelle, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba, a Sting no le importo simplemente seguía riendo de la cara de Lucy, quien ahora olía a flores muy fuertemente.

-Sting… - dijo Lucy mientras agachaba su cabeza y ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Si, rubia- le respondió Sting quien aun seguía riendo.

-¡Eso era perfume!- le grito Lucy quien ya había levantado su cabeza.

-Lo se, ahora olerás a flores… ¿Qué mas quieres? - le dijo con una sonrisa Sting.

_*Aunque yo prefiero su olor a vainilla_, pensó Sting.

-Ya no será un aroma, ahora apestare…- todavía seguía enojada,

Era cierto que te eches un poquito de perfume tendrías un buen aroma, pero que te eches un litro de perfume con eso ya apestarías… a flores… como Lucy.

-Mejor corre a bañarte- dijo divertidamente- antes de que se te quede el aroma.

-Sting… seguro a ti te echaron más de un litro de estupidez y no te bañaste rápido ¿verdad? – Dijo Lucy mientras reía a carcajadas y salía corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a darse una ducha.

-¡Estúpida, rubia tonta!- le grito Sting.

-¡Tu también eres rubio!- añadió Lucy que ya se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Tsk… - Sting estaba enojado.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a bañar tu también… - Rogue hablo sin ninguna expresión en su cara, al parecer ya no se estaba riendo como hace rato lo estaba haciendo.

-Ya lo se –Sting subía por las escaleras- Esa rubia es muy molesta.

-Tu decidiste traerla con nosotros ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- otra ves sin ninguna expresión.

-Si… pero- ya había llegado al segundo piso- pensé que seria más obediente con _Su Salvador._

Rogue simplemente no dijo nada, observo como se iba a su habitación a darse una ducha.

-Sting-kun es muy feliz- dijo Lector.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- ambos chocaron palmas, Frosch y Lector.

**~•~**

-Natsu, ya despierta – decía mientras movía el cuerpo del pelirosa.

-Ehh... ¿Qué pasa Happy? – dijo Natsu que aun estaba medio dormido.

-Lissana nos preparo el desayuno… ven a comer- volvía a mover el cuerpo de Natsu.

-Ya... Ya voy- Natsu le dio la espalda a Happy y este solo suspiro y se fue con su compañera.

_*Quien solía hacer los desayunos era… Lucy_, pensó Natsu.

_*¿Por que mierda pienso tanto en ella? debo concentrarme mas en la misión_, volvió a pensar.

Natsu se levanto del sofá en el que dormía y se dirigió al comedor de la casa abandonada, le pareció raro pues la noche anterior estaba muy sucio y feo, pero Lissana se las arreglo para ponerlo muy limpio y que no se vea como antes.

-Buenos días, Natsu- le dijo la albina- siéntate aquí- señalo un asiento que estaba en medio de Lissana y Happy.

Natsu hiso caso y empezó a comer el plato que estaba ahí.

-Sabe bien- hablo Natsu.

-Gracias… - se empezaba a sonrojar- lo hicimos Happy y yo.

-¡Aye!- dijo el exceed que comía un pescado.

Natsu solo comía y estaba callado, mientras tanto Lissana y Happy se veían como si se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente.

Era raro que Natsu este callado, le parecía muy raro a Happy, pues cuando iban con Lucy siempre reían y jugaban. La mayoría de las veces Natsu siempre le quitaba parte de su comida a Lucy mientras ella se encontraba distraída, la cual siempre se enojaba y Natsu terminaba cocinando para Lucy. Pero la diferencia de ahora es que no es Lucy quien esta aquí si no es… Lissana.

-¡Bien!-se levanto de la mesa pues ya había terminado de comer- Vamos a la misión

-¡Aye!- gritaron al unisono Lissana y Happy

La albina en el fondo se sentía muy triste por que sabía que Natsu no era el mismo como cuando eran pequeños o cuando estaba… Lucy. Ella era consiente de eso, pero aun así seguía insistiendo mientras permanecía con él.

Los tres magos caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron el lugar que estaban buscando, era igual como en la foto.

-Entremos…- Natsu pensaba quemar la puerta, es mas toda la mansión.

-Espera Natsu… -lo detuvo mientras le tomaba del brazo-deberíamos hacer un plan- sugirió

Eso le recordó a Natsu y a Happy la primera misión que hicieron junto a Lucy, cuando ella quería que se escabulleran sin quemar la mansión y al final entraron como Ninjas.

-Esta bien- acepto Natsu.

-Bien nos escabulliremos por la ventana con tu ayuda Happy- dijo la albina mientras señalaba .al exceed.

-¡Aye!- afirmo este.

_*Ese olor…,_ pensó Natsu sorprendiéndose.

**~•~**

Sting se había bañado rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Lucy, aun con los cabellos mojados, ni siquiera se detuvo para aunque sea preguntar si podía entrar.

Allí estaba Lucy recién salida de la ducha con apenas una toalla cubriendo su bien formado cuerpo y con el cabello mojado.

Sting se sorprendió, pensó que Lucy ya se encontraba vestida pues se había ido a bañar mas antes que el.

-¡Pervertido!- le grito Lucy mientras lanzaba una almohada que Sting esquivo.

-No... y-yo vine a hablar – se empezaba poner nervioso.

Sting se dio cuenta que se estaba poniéndose nervioso y eso no estaba bien para el gran Sting Eucliffe, así que se controlo y se fue acercando a Lucy.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto Lucy algo nerviosa mientras por instinto retrocedía.

-…-No le respondió nada y siguió acercándose a Lucy, quien retrocedió hasta que se encontró con un obstáculo… su cama.

-Te pongo nerviosa- le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿D-de que hablas?- era cierto.

Sting por alguna razón seguía acercándose a su rostro, ya no podía controlarse así que solo se dejo llevar, por otro lado Lucy se enrojecía mucho, no entendía lo que pasaba pero por alguna razón no lo empujaba ni nada por el estilo. Sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de cerca, Sting iba a dar el gran paso… que haría que las cosas cambien entre el y _SU_ rubia, no dudaba ni un poco en hacerlo… pues lo había estado deseando desde que la conoció cuando eran pequeños y ella era mayor que el, aunque seguía siendo así pero no se notaba en las apariencias.

*_Ese Olor…,_ Pensó Sting, pero no se refería al olor que ahora tenía Lucy.

Rápidamente se separo de Lucy.

-Cámbiate Rápido- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¿E-eh?... C-claro- Lucy aun se encontraba sonrojada.

A Sting le gusto mucho ver como su rostro se enrojecía por las acciones que el hacia.

-Por cierto aun hueles a flores- dijo el rubio con tono burlesco.

-¡Pues es por tu culpa!- le grito recordándole lo que hace unas horas había hecho.

-Te lo merecías, rubia- le respondió mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y estaba por abrirla.

-¡Tu también eres rubio!- le grito a Sting que luego de escucharla salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

_*Tonto_, pensó Lucy aun sonrojada.

Sting caminaba hacia el cuarto de Rogue, pero este estaba ahí afuera esperándolo.

-Rogue…- pronuncio Sting.

-Ya lo se… - dijo sin expresión alguna- … debe ser por ella.

-No lo creo… ella me había dicho que se lo dijo a todos- Sting se encontraba algo preocupado.

-Pero es posible… Sting- lo miro.

-Aun así no dejare que se la lleve… - miro hacia otro lado el rubio- Ella me pertenece…

-¿Te gusta? –no dudo en preguntar Rogue

Sting aun no estaba seguro si le gustaba, pero ya era tiempo de que lo descubra, aunque había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo pues sentía esas cosas raras desde que se conocieron cuando el era pequeño, pero nunca se centro es eso. Deseaba tenerla, pero para ser honestos el ah deseado poseer muchas cosas, así que no estaba seguro si era un capricho o lo deseaba por que ella le gustaba…

-Y-yo… - pronuncio Sting.

Entonces se escucho una explosión en las puertas de la mansión sorprendiendo a todos. Lucy salió rápidamente de su cuarto ya cambiada, al igual que Frosch y Lector.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Lucy.

-No lo sabemos…- respondió Sting mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lucy también lo miro y no pudo evitar recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse, ambos se miraban fijamente, la rubia estaba sonrojada pero aun así se seguían mirando.

-Vamos… - dijo Rogue interrumpiéndolos haciendo que ambos desvíen sus miradas.

Los cinco magos se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la mansión en donde se dio la explosión

_*¿Qué pasó entre estos dos, que no se?,_ pensó Rogue algo confundido mientras corría junto con los otro cuatro.

Llegaron al lugar de la explosión todo estaba destruido y en llamas, todo estaba lleno de polvo pero se podía divisar tres figuras, una mas pequeña que las otras…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sting poniéndose delante de Lucy por que ella se sonrojo.

-Sabia que eran ustedes… - dijo algo enojado - con razón se me hacia tan familiar.

-Te dije que no hagamos esto y no me hiciste caso- dijo alguien a su costado.

-Siempre termina así- dijo la figura más pequeña.

Lucy se sorprendió sabia quienes eran ellos por las voces pero quería asegurarse de que eran ellos… hasta que el polvo desapareció y se vio nítidamente las figuras que estaban ahí.

-Natsu-san… -pronuncio Sting- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hacer una misión con mis amig…- Natsu se paralizo al ver que tras el rubio se encontraba Lucy que estaba sorprendía.

-Lucy…- pronuncio Lissana.

Happy también se sorprendió quería volar hacia donde estaba Lucy y abrazarla pero estaba muy sorprendido.

-Luce…- aun estaba sorprendido Natsu- ¿P-por que estas a-aquí?

_*¿Por qué no me di cuenta?'_, pensó Natsu.

_*No sentí su aroma, el que tiene ahora es muy diferente al que es naturalmente de ella_, volvió a pensar.

-Natsu, Lissana, Happy…- no sabia que decir.

-¡Ustedes la secuestraron!-grito Natsu- ¡Los voy a matar!

Natsu se fue hacia ellos para golpearlos ambos lo esquivaron .Sting tenia ganas de pelear con el pues ya no eran los mismos desde los Grande Juegos Mágicos… habían mejorado y mucho.

-Natsu-san… esta vez no pienso perder-dijo mientras sonreía- Rogue…

Rogue corrió a su lado y estaban decididos a contraatacar juntos como lo habían practicado durante mucho tiempo.

Natsu era golpeado por ambos DragonSlayer… era cierto habían mejorado mucho pero aun así Natsu tampoco pensaba perder y daría todo por Lucy. Además Natsu no era tan fácil de vencer, también el los golpeaba.

Lissana, Happy, Lector y Frosch estaban sorprendidos por la dura batalla que se desataba frente a sus ojos.

Sting y Rogue golpearon otra ves a Natsu, quien salió volando hacia la pared haciendo un profundo hueco en ella por la fuerza, el peli rosa cayo al piso pero se volvió a levantar para devolverles el golpe…

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Lucy quien corrió a lado de Natsu y lo abrazo- No sigas…- le susurro al oído.

Natsu se giro y encontró a Lucy llorando.

-Luce…- le respondió el abrazo.

Natsu estaba muy golpeado pero aun así parecía estar bien.

-¿Estas bien, Luce? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto varias veces Natsu mientras la seguía abrazando.

-No paso nada malo…- dejo de llorar Lucy.

-Luce… hueles diferente- le dijo mientras olía su aroma.

-Ya lo se… -le respondió Lucy recordando como le paso eso.

-Te extrañe…- Natsu la abrazo más fuerte.

Lissana sabía que Natsu la extrañaba pero aun así le dolió.

-Yo también…

Todos observaban la escena, Sting estaba muy molesto mordía su labio hasta que sintió un sabor extraño… su sangre, tanta era la rabia que tubo al ver lo que pasaba y al escuchar que _SU_ rubia le decía que lo extrañaba.

-... los extrañe a todos… a ti, a Happy, a Erza, a Gray, a Levy-chan, a Lissana, a Mirajane... a todos... los extrañe a todos los del gremio- Lucy aun estaba en los brazos de Natsu.

La rabia de Sting bajo un poco al terminar de oír por completo lo que dijo Lucy, pero aun estaba enojado por que ambos estaban abrazados.

-Lucyyy~ - dijo Happy entre sollozos mientras volaba hacia ella y Natsu.

-Happy...- los tres se abrazaron, parecían una familia.

-Te extrañé...Lucy~- Lloraba Happy.

A Lissana se le partía el corazón pero también estaba feliz de ver a Lucy, pues ella también la extrañaba en el fondo...

Los tres se levantaron del suelo y se separaron, de pronto Lissana corrió hacia Lucy y también la abrazo.

-Lucy~... - la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lissana...- le respondió el abrazo.

-Todos en el gremio te extrañamos... sabes que, es aburridooo –Dijo Lissana mientras soltaba a Lucy.

Lucy solo sonrió

-¡Bien! ¡Terminemos de hacer la misión y vámonos, todos juntos!- dijo muy feliz y emocionado Natsu.

-¡Aye!- Gritaron al unisono Lissana y Happy.

Lucy solo agacho la cabeza.

-Vamos, Luce- dijo Natsu mientras corría al lado de Happy y Lissana.

-N-no puedo...- dijo aun con la cabeza agachada y ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo deteniendo a Natsu.

-Luce ya es mucho entrenamiento regresemos al gremio, Juntos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo con ella

-¿A donde crees que la llevas?- apareció Sting delante de ellos.

-De vuelta a nuestro gremio... -su sonrisa desapareció y se volvió serio

Aunque Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se hallan vuelto cercanos y también amigos, Natsu no podía evitar despreciarlos pues no perdonaría lo que ellos le hicieron a Lucy.

-Natsu... n-no puedo- Lucy lo detuvo.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto sorprendido Natsu.

-Y-yo... Aun no me siento fuerte- le respondió Lucy.

Lucy ya era bastante fuerte, pues ya podía invocar a casi todos sus espíritus celestiales al mismo tiempo y también podía usar Urano Metria sin la ayuda de Gémini y también sin gastar mucho poder mágico, también aprendió a utilizar mucho mejor el látigo celestial que le dio Virgo y aprendió combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con la ayuda de Sting y Rogue y alguno de sus Espiritus Celestiales.

-No importa, si eres fuerte o no… Luce- volvió a tomarla de la mano rodeando a Sting.

-No te la llevaras- Sting los de detuvo.

-No eres quien para decidir- le dijo Natsu.

-Tu tampoco… - le reclamo Sting- ... Lucy estuvo a punto de morir dos veces ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento para salvarla?

Recordó la primera ves que Sting la salvo de la caída y la segunda ves con Flare pues ella planeaba darle Fin a Lucy de una vez por todas ... Era la primera ves que Lucy oía que Sting la llamaba por su nombre y se sorprendió.

-¿De que Hablas? –Natsu miro seriamente al rubio.

-Olvídalo… ella se queda aquí – sonaba decidido.

-¿Por qué debería quedarse? Si ustedes son de otro Gremio… -Natsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-N-natsu… - pronunció Lucy mientras se soltaba de la mano de Natsu- d-debo quedarme, pero no te preocupes voy a regresar.

-No entiendo… -Natsu se sentía confundido- …por que te quieres quedar.

-E-es que… - Lucy dudaba si era correcto decirlo.

-Ella me debe algo… -la ayudo Sting.

-Si es dinero yo te lo puedo pagar- dijo Natsu.

-Es algo más importante y preciado que el dinero- dijo observando la reacción de Natsu.

-¿Qué es?- Natsu sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Lucy le debía.

...

-La vida… -pronuncio Sting

* * *

_** !Hola a todos¡ Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**¿NaLu o StiLu? Aun no lo se...**_

_**¿Review? No duden en decirme que es lo que quieren o sus dudas con respecto al fic n.n**_

_**Por cierto... ¿Vieron la 5º ova de Fairy Tail? Esta de locos y de pervertidos... ame el GaLe :D**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! c:**_

_**Yeiii~~**_


	6. No será Fácil

**Capitulo 6: No será Fácil**

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar, el pelirrosa quedo atónito ante las palabras que escucho del DS de la luz, sintió como se clavaban en su pecho y el dolor era inmenso.

Se sentía impotente y no sabia que pensar, su mente se nublo de pensamientos hasta que melancólicamente hablo.

-¿D-de que hablas?- pregunto Natsu preocupado.

Natsu sabia a que se refería pero quería asegurarse de que quien había salvado a Lucy fue el rubio de Sting.

-Natsu-san...- pronuncio el rubio-... ya sabes a que me refiero.

El pelirrosa agacho su cabezo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-Luce... perdóname. dijo salamander.

Natsu quería seguir insistiendole a Lucy que ya era tiempo de que regresara al gremio pero se dio por vencido, sabia que la Heartfilia no era una malagradecida, así que se quedaba con Sting para poder buscar la forma o mejor dicho la oportunidad para poder devolverle el gran favor que le había hecho dos veces.

-Natsu... -la rubia se sentía muy triste-... no es tu culpa, fue mi culpa por ser débil.

El pelirrosa levanto su mirada y observo como caían las lagrimas del lindo rostro de Lucy.

-Lucy no llores, no eres débil- la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo.

-Tienes razón... Ya no soy débil- le correspondió el abrazo.

Sting iba a perder el control en cualquier momento, sentía odio hacia aquella persona que en algún momento de su vida admiro.

_*¡Lo voy a matar!_, exclamo en sus adentros muy enfurecido; mientras daba un paso acercándose hacia los dos magos que aun seguían abrazándose.

De pronto sintió que lo detenían era Rogue quien puso una mano en su hombro derecho, evitando que este provoque otra pelea.

-No hagas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás- le advirtió el azabache que aun sujetaba a su amigo.

-No me arrepentiría de matarlo- continuo pero esta vez en voz baja- Lo... odio.

Rogue simplemente se quedo observando tratando de analizar la situación de su compañero.

-No lo odias... o quizás si, pero ahora lo que te hace actuar de esta manera, perdiendo la cordura es los celos que estas experimentando- Rogue no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No digas estupideces- quito la mano de Rogue de su hombro.

-No son estupideces... Es la verdad- dijo- deja de hacerte el que no entiende y admite tus sentimientos , Sting.

-...-se quedo observando el piso tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

-Natsu...- dijo mientras se separaba de este- no te preocupes... voy a regresar.

-P-pero Luce- el pelirrosa aun no quería aceptar que otra ves se alejaría de ella.

-Voy a estar bien- Lucy toco el rostro de Natsu y le dio una sonrisa- Apresúrate en hacer tu misión.

-Esta bien-estaba triste pero aun así le devolvió una de esas sonrisas que solo el sabia hacer.

Sting se dio cuenta que había ganado, tendría a la rubia para el pero solo por un tiempo determinado hasta que Lucy encuentre la forma de pagarle después dependería de ella si se quedaba o no con el.

-¡Ustedes!- señalo el pelirrosa hacia donde se encontraban los dragones gemelos- ¡Ustedes son quienes robaron el diario de nuestro cliente!

-¿De que hablas, Natsu-san?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-No tengo por que explicarte... ¡Devuelvan el diario!- el pelirrosa perdía la paciencia.

_*¿Que esta pasando?_, pensó Lucy.

-Nuestro cliente nos envió aquí para atrapar a unos ladrones- dijo con una mirada retadora refiriéndose a ellos.

-Nosotros también estamos en una misión- esta vez hablo Rogue que desde hace un rato empezaba a analizar la situación.

El pelirosa no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ya que era un tanto confusa, a ellos los habían enviado a atrapar a los ladrones del diario, pero... ¿Que tenían que ver Sting, Rogue y sus exceeds?

-¡Ustedes deben ser los enviados de mi hermano!- dijo un hombre alto en traje que se acercaba a ellos elegantemente.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Natsu curiosamente.

-Es nuestro Cliente- le respondió el rubio que aun tenia ganas de matarlo.

-Seguro han de venir por esto- mostró un diario, como el que exactamente venían a buscar.

-¡El diario!- exclamo la albina sorprendida

-El debió haberlo robado...- esta vez añadió Happy cruzando sus brazos como lo sabia hacer siempre Charle.

-Se equivocan... Este diario nunca fue robado- el elegante hombre se detuvo a observarlos- este diario siempre nos perteneció a nosotros.

-No entiendo... -el pelirrosa se encontraba muy confundido- nuestro cliente nos dijo que ustedes lo robaron.

-Acaso no es obvio Natsu-san- dijo con una mirada jactanciosa-... Ustedes están trabajando para el Ma-lo.

Imposible. Fairy Tail nunca haría un trabajo para gente maliciosa mucho menos para hacer trabajos sucios como ese que habían aceptado... Fue un error.

No es posible... -Lissana tapo su boca con sus manos sorprendida.

-¡ Apresúrense en terminar su misión y traigan conmigo ese Diario!- se escucho la voz de un anciano bajo de estatura, era el cliente de Natsu, Lissana y Happy.

-¿Q-que hace usted aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Lissana.

-Solo me aseguro de que los magos de Fairy Tail hagan correctamente su misión- le respondió

Natsu se dirigía hacia el hombre alto que poseía el diario.

-¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño!- exclamo Sting mientras se posicionaba delante de su cliente seguido por Rogue.

-No le haré daño... Simplemente tomare el diario- Natsu quería terminar de hacer la misión rápidamente para no arrepentirse luego de haber dejado a Lucy con el bastardo de Sting.

-¿Es enserio, Natsu-san?- dijo mientras sonreía de costado- ¿Acaso piensas robar solo para completar una misión?

Se quedo quieto, le hervía la sangre, sabia que era cierto,dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Lissana, Happy... ¡Vamonos!- no pensaba robar aquel diario.

El diario era muy valioso para ambos hermanos cosa que los demás magos no sabían pero fue heredado para el cliente de Sting de su padre pues poseía muchos secretos de la empresa y sabia que solo el podía manejarlo mejor, pero su hermano mayor que vendría a ser el cliente de Natsu se encontraba celoso y haría lo que fuera por tener ese diario en sus manos pero no seria lo correcto ya que el no iba por un buen camino.

-Fairy Tail, que yo sepa ustedes nunca se rinden con una misión tan simple, han de ser unos cobardes- su ex-cliente le estaba provocando.

Ante estas palabras Natsu se quedo quieto por unos segundos luego volteo

-Tiene razón... por lo tanto me rectifico y la acepto nuevamente- sonó muy serio.

-Natsu...-pronuncio Lucy muy sorprendida.

Se acerco decididamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona que poseía el diario

_*¿E-en que momento?_, pensó la albina

Natsu poseía en sus manos el diario, seguro habría sido tan rápido para Sting y Rogue o seguramente se encontraban distraídos Y sin pensarlo dos veces el diario se hizo cenizas en las manos del pelirrosa, ante esto su cliente se encontraba sorprendido.

-Lissana, Happy... Misión Fallida ¡Nos vamos!- dijo Natsu

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que estos dos no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero Sting y Rogue si

-¡Malditos mocosos!- grito el ex-cliente de Natsu mientras se iba

-¿P-por que hiciste eso?- pregunto confundida Lissana.

-Era un plan, de todas formas después de saber la verdad no pensaba completar la misión - dijo mientras sonreía

-¿De que plan hablas?- pregunto esta vez Lucy.

-Su cliente usa magia como la de Warren, así que fue fácil hacerlo-le respondió.

-Pero el diario... fue quemado- dijo Happy mientras observaba las cenizas del diario.

-Era una copia...- dijo el hombre elegante- sabia que mi hermano vendría por el, asi que lo mejor fue hacerle creer que ese diario no existía para que así dejara de molestar y poner en riesgo la vida de mi familia-termino de decir y se fue.

-Sting-san y Rogue-san, ¿ también lo sabían?- pregunto la albina

-Si- dijeron ambos al unisono

-Pero la rubia tonta, fue la única que no sabia- dijo Sting mientras se burlaba

-¡Heyy! ¡No me llames así!  
-¡Heyy! ¡No la llames así!

Dijeron ambos magos, al mismo tiempo, Natsu y Lucy. Quienes después de esto se miraron y se echaron a reír juntos.

Sting y Rogue observaban como ambos se seguían bromeando y riendo juntos a lo que después Happy se les unió y Lissana solo observaba mientras sonreía.

-¿ Debería... dejarla ir?- pregunto muy bajito solo como para que escuchen sus compañeros, Rogue, Lector y Frosch.

-No lo se...- dijo Rogue mientras seguía observando.

-Es que se ve muy feliz con el - dijo melancólicamente.

-Frosch piensa que aquí también es feliz- dijo el exceed.

-...-Sting no dijo nada y continuo observando como ahora Natsu perseguía a Lucy mientras Happy reía a carcajadas.

_* Quizás si...,_ pensó Sting.

Ya era de noche y Natsu se dio cuenta, ya era hora de irse..

-Luce... - Natsu dejo de perseguirla- ya nos tenemos que ir...

-E-esta bien- dijo Lucy quien se ponía algo triste.

-Regresa pronto- dijo Happy quien estaba apunto de llorar.

-Claro que si- les sonrió.

-¡Oye tu!- dijo Natsu señalando a Sting, quien rápidamente regresaba de sus pensamientos- Cuida bien de Luce, y déjala ir cuando haya pagado tu deuda.

Sting solo asintió. Lucy se despidió de Natsu y Happy con un abrazo , iba hacer igual con Lissana pero esta se le lanzo primero.

-¡ Adiós!- dijeron los tres mientras salían de la mansión que estaba algo destruida por esa parte

-Adiós...- Lucy suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia donde estaban esos cuatro...

**~•~**

Caminaban por las calles del pueblo muy silenciosamente, hasta que llegaron a donde tendrían que tomar el tren para regresar al gremio.

_*No... no puedo...Luce_, pensó en sus adentros.

De pronto salio corriendo mientras dejaba atrás a sus compañeros.

-Lissana, Happy- se le oía decir mientras se alejaba- regresen al gremio yo me quedare.

_*La sorpresa se arruino_, pensó Lissana

Ambos magos se quedaron ahí sin hacer ni un solo movimiento solo observaban como Natsu iba desapareciendo entre la poca multitud que aun había... ya se habían imaginado a donde se dirigía.

**~•~**

Lucy estaba sentada en las gradas y se sentía algo pronto se le acerco el rubio.

_*Parece muy triste,_ pensó Sting, a el no le gustaba verla así. _Quizás debería... dejarla ir._

-¿Que?- la rubia dirigió su mirada a Eucliffe

-Lucy...- pronuncio Sting, sorprendiendo a la rubia

_*Debe estar hablando en serio, nunca dice mi nombre..._, pensó Lucy

-Estuve pensando y creo que ...- la miraba fijamente- te voy a dej-

Fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo aquella persona que tanto odiaba, entro hacia aquel lugar y miro a Lucy.

-Natsu... - pronuncio Lucy

-Luce... me quedare contigo aquí - dijo Natsu alegre- hasta que pagues tu deuda con este idiota y así volveremos juntos al gremio.

La maga celestial se sonrojo y a la ves se sintió muy feliz, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella, y ni siquiera pensó que quien lo haría seria Natsu.

_*Mierda... Y pensar que casi lo hago_, pensó Sting mientras mordía su labio y recordaba las palabras de su exceed, Lector...

_Sting-Kun si la quieres debes de pelear por ella... Vence a salamander no te des por vencido, yo no quiero que se valla, por que cuando está Sting-kun es feliz ,no la dejes ir como aquella vez ,ella también es Feliz aquí estando contigo, tienes oportunidad..._

_*Tienes razón Lector... Iba a cometer un gran error_, volvió a decir en sus adentros

Sabia que ahora iba ser mas difícil con Natsu en su camino pero aun así, daría todo.

_*No sera Fácil... Natsu-san._

* * *

_**Hola a todos, es raro que haya actualizado después de días ya que siempre actualizo al siguiente día o máximo dos días después**_

_**Creo que el capitulo no me salio como esperaba ya que estoy actualizando a media noche, así que disculpen pero mas adelante estoy segura que sera mas interesante... Eso espero**_

_**Saben me puse muy feliz al ver la cantidad de reviews y es que es muy importante para mi considerando que es mi primer fanfic T-T, Graciass~~**_

**_dened01: _**_Gracias por leer~, la verdad yo también pensé en lo mismo *-* (debe significar algo extraño :o), yo también apoyo el StiLu ya que últimamente estoy teniendo una obsesión con Sting... pero estoy algo confundida e.e _

**_fran-neko-nee:_**_ Gracias por leer :3 , y sobre NaLu, te aseguro que habran mas partes NaLu n.n_

**_Plati368:_**_¿Loke? No lo había pensado pero es una buena idea... es mas creo que apoyare tu idea :3,Gracias por leer n.n_

**_AnikaSukino 5d:_**_ Habra mas momentos NaLu te lo aseguro n.n, y es verdad que Sting es arrogante xd , pero eso lo hace mas sexy e.e, (que raro yo no soy así :v)_

**_sakuralizbeth: _**_Es verdad que hay mucho NaLus es por eso que el StiLu esta a favor en parte :v, gracias por leer n.n_

**_LucyxSting: P_**_or tu nick deduzco que eres una fan del StiLu e,é o me equivoco :c, xd. Gracias por leer mi fic n.n_

**_Captan Sui: _**_el review mas largo que eh leído owo , Gracias por tu critica T-T, me haces muy feliz :D, Gracias por leer :B (A mi también me daría penar tener que separarlos , es por eso que ando confundida pero ya arreglare mi duda y de quien salga perdedor xd, haré otro fic con esa pareja :3)_

**_MirrowWithCream: _**_El trió no esta tan mal e.e Gracias por leer por cierto ... Si, ami también me puso triste que ni se hablaran T-T, pero el GaLe y el Jerza lo compenso xd_

**_sakuraHaruno-624: _**_Tienes razón es una desicion difícil y también me gustaría que el manga termine en NaLu, ya que StiLu...Já casi imposible :v, Gracias por leer n.n_

**_LaylaRedfox: _**_Ajajaja si e.e, lo arruinaron T-T, cuando Gajeel quería vomitar xd, Gracias por leer n.n_

**_sharik21: _**_Es verdad que Hiro dijo eso, es mas estoy muy ansiosa con la noticia de Hiro sobre la sorpresa y sobre el anuncio que hizo con respecto al maga sobre que los siguientes tendrán mas hojas en ellos y quien sabe que cosas pondrá *-* (posible NaLu e.e o regreso del Anime :o), Gracias por leer n,n_

**_De veras me hacen muy Feliz y yo que ya no la iba a continuar y la iba dejar ahi tirada xd, pero de verdad disculpen ya que este capitulo del fic no salio como esperaba T-T_**

**_Nos vemos!_**

**_Yeiiii~~_**


	7. Poder

**Capitulo 7: Poder**

* * *

En el salón principal de la mansión se encontraban un grupo de magos reunidos y un hombre alto mientras conversaban...

-Magos de Sabertooth... y también de Fairy Tail- dijo el hombre en su asiento- gracias por su ayuda, su misión ya ah sido completada ademas ya no nos iremos, no quedaremos aquí.

-Pero... esta destruido- dijo una rubia mientras miraba los escombros de sus alrededores.

-Lo haré arreglar- le contesto el hombre- ya pueden irse y acepten esto.

El hombre le dio a Sting el dinero de la misión.

-No se preocupe- el rubio le devolvió el dinero- use esto para reparar los gastos de la construcción ya que en parte fuimos nosotros quienes lo hicieron.

Todos miraron sorprendidos ante sus palabras ¿Desde cuando Sting era así?, todos se preguntaban.

-Esta bien- el hombre le dio una sonrisa- que tengan un buen viaje- el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡Espere!- el hombre se detuvo ante el llamado de Lucy- Michelle... dígale que se cuide mucho y que espero nos volvamos a ver.

-Y dígale que me disculpe por lo de su perfume...- esta ves dijo Sting.

-No se preocupen... Le avisare- el hombre retomo su camino mientras dejaba a los magos tras el.

Sting se encontraba pensando... ¿Que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? La misión era algo que arrastraba con el a Lucy, pero ¿Podría acaso llevarla a su gremio y aceptar otra misión? o mejor dicho ¿Podría llevar a Natsu mas?. Era consciente que Natsu mantendría su palabra y los seguiría a donde se llevasen a Lucy.

*_¡Que molesto!_, pensó Sting.

-Sting...- pronuncio su compañero de cabellos azabaches- deberíamos ir a tomar el tren para regresar al gremio.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- apoyo esta ves el exceed.

_*¿E-el tren?_. volvió a pensar el rubio.

Sting no iba a subirse al tren, definitivamente no. Pues no quería que la rubia observase lo patético que era con los medios de trasportes al igual que todos los DragonSlayers. No iba a subirse por nada del mundo ahí...

-Nos quedaremos-dijo el rubio

-Pero- Rogue no pensaba en lo que dijo su amigo- el gremio.

-No pasa nada, Minerva no se enojara- Sting camino hacia la salida mientras era seguido por Lector y Lucy, y seguidamente por Natsu.

Sabertooth había cambiado mucho, por lo tanto igual sus miembros, hasta la mismísima Minerva se disculpo con Lucy por lo que le hizo.

-Esta bien... - Rogue y Frosch finalmente lo siguieron.

.

-¿A donde piensas ir?- le pregunto Rogue.

-No lo se ...- el rubio puso sus brazos detras de su cabeza- solo no quiero regresar todavía al gremio.

-¿Sera por ella?- Rogue lo observo- acaso ¿Quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella?.

Lucy,Natsu,Lector y Frosch, se encontraban tras ellos conversando y en algunos momentos riendo por la imitaciones que hacia el pelirrosa de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-...- Sting dio un suspiro-...Quien sabe.

-Natsuuuu~ -se veía a lo lejos que alguien venia hacia el

-¡Happy!- Natsu abrazo al exceed- ¿Que paso?¿Y Lissana?

-Lissana se dio cuenta que quería venir y me dijo que podía- Happy se separo de Natsu- y también me dijo que regresaría al gremio.

-Ahh ya, espera...- Natsu se puso pálido- entonces ¿Quien pagara... el a-alquiler de L-Lucy?

-Natsu...- un aura oscura salia del cuerpo de Lucy- ¿De que estas hablando?

Antes de irse Natsu le dijo a Happy que pagara el alquiler de Lucy, pero... ¿Que tenia en la cabeza? ¿Como Happy iba a hacer misiones para ganar el dinero suficiente para el alquiler? ¿Acaso se buscaría otro compañero mientras Natsu no estaba?. No lo creo Happy era muy fiel a Natsu, pero ¿Por que Happy acepto?

-¿eh?- la cabeza de Happy hizo un click- No lo se...

-¡Idiotas!- dijo Lucy mientras les daba un golpe a ambos y rápidamente les salia un chichón. Habrá sido tan fuerte el golpe, que salia humo- Otra ves me endeudare.

Los demás magos los observaron mientras se les salia una gotita estilo anime.

-Eso dolió-Natsu se levanto del suelo- No te preocupes Luce... Apenas termines de pagarle al idiota de Sting, regresaremos al gremio y haremos misiones para poder ganar dinero para tu alquiler.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Hey! Natsu-san ¿A quien llamas idiota?- dijo el rubio enojado.

-Pues a ti -dijo mientras lo señalaba.

Ambos iniciaron una pelea como lo hacían Natsu y Gray con la diferencia que esta ves era Sting y no el Fullbuster. A todos se les escapaba una gotita de la cabeza.

.

Como ya era de noche encontraron una posada y se alojaron ahí.

-Deme tres habitaciones- dijo sin cuidado el rubio.

Una habitación era para el y Lector, otra para Rogue y Frosch y la ultima para Lucy.

-Toma la llave de tu habitación, rubia- dijo Sting mientras le lanzaba las llaves y Lucy las agarro.

-Natsu ¿No pedirás una habitación tu?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿Eh?... No tengo dinero- dijo Natsu mientras reía.

-Entonces ¿Donde dormirán ustedes dos?- señalo al pelirrosa y a Happy.

-Contigo Lucy- dijo esta ves Happy mientras la miraba.

-¡Aye!- afirmo Natsu.

Toda esta conversación llego a los oídos del rubio quien no podía dejar que Natsu este con Lucy.

_*¡Maldición!,No me queda de otra_, pensó Sting.

-Deme otra habitación-le dijo a la persona que atendía.

-Aquí tienes Natsu-san-dijo algo molesto.

-¿Que es esto?- su expresión cambio cuando vio la cara del rubio.

-Son las llaves de tu habitación- volvía a ofrecerle las llaves.

-No gracias, yo dormiré con Lucy- Natsu rechazo por completo lo que Sting le ofrecía.

-Natsu... - pronuncio la rubia que lo miraba con una cara que le decía que aceptara.

-Esta bien, esta bien- tomo las llaves algo desganado.

Su plan había sido completamente arruinado por el rubio... Lucy claramente iba tener que aceptar que Natsu y Happy durmieran con ella, y eso Sting lo tenia que impedir.

El rubio se alejo de ellos y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Rogue y sus exceeds respectivos.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer...- dio un suspiro el azabache.

-Ni lo menciones- aun se notaba en su rostro lo molesto que se encontraba.

Cenaron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin saber lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

.

Lucy se levanto de su cama seguidamente se ducho y se cambio, estaba lista para bajar a desayunar... Cuando de repente escucho que Natsu y Sting discutían afuera de su cuarto.

-¡Lucy me pertenece!- dijo Sting decididamente- YO le salve la vida DOS veces.

-No tienes derecho a reclamar que es tuya- esta vez dijo Natsu- yo también la eh salvado varias veces.

-Pero esta ves no estuviste para ella cuando mas te necesito.

-Yo no me ando aprovechando de las circunstancias como lo haces tu, Sting.

-Da igual... Lucy me pertenece hasta que pague su deuda.

-Bueno yo también la eh salvado, así que también puedo decir que me pertenece a mi.

Lucy escucho como ambos discutían y rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ambos magos la miraron.

-¡Quieren callarse!- dijo Lucy enojada- ¡No le pertenezco a nadie, Ustedes me recuerdan a como era antes mi padre, siempre diciéndome que hacer, pero ya basta!

Lucy los empujo y salio corriendo.

Natsu y Sting iban a ir tras ella pero,Rogue los detuvo... Se había despertado con los gritos.

-Deben dejarla sola...- dijo mientras se ponía en su camino.

-Esta bien- dijeron Natsu y Sting al unisono.

.

Lucy solo corría, mientras derramaba lagrimas, de pronto se detuvo para saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Donde estoy?- levanto su mirada y se encontraba rodeada de arboles. Habia corrido mucho.

-Ruubiiaa~- se escucho como eco.

Rápidamente giro encontrándose con la persona que menos espero.

-¿Flare?- ya no le temía.

-¿Como estas,rubia?- le pregunto.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Lucy no respondió lo que le había preguntando, no quería rodeos quería ir directo al grano.

-Rubia- dijo agachando su cabeza- Yo quería...

-¿Que cosa?- Lucy no dejaría que Flare le hiciera daño,ella ya era fuerte.

-Lo siento,rubia- dijo ocultando su rostro.

-¿Que?-la rubia no entendía ¿Por que se disculpaba? si hace tiempo ella quería destruirla.

-Siento mucho lo que hice en el Dai Mato Enbu y también lo que hice al tratar de matarte... Lo lamento- después de haberlo dicho se fue.

Lucy se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las disculpas de Flare, pero luego solo sonrió,se sentía feliz. Lucy ahora no tendría nadie que la odiase o la persiguiese e intentara matarla. Se tranquilizo y decidió regresar a la posada... Aunque no sabia a donde dirigirse. Mientras caminaba se escucho...

-Es raro que estés... Sola- Lucy otra ves se sorprendió. ¿Quien es esta ves?

-¿Ivan?...- Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Cuanto tiempo... Lucy- dio una sonrisa de costado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- la rubia no mostró ni un poco de temor.

-No te lo pienso decir, pero tendrás que venir con nosotros- cuando termino de decir rápidamente apareció la figura de la elite de Raven Tail, incluida Flare.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte-dijo decidida.

-Si no es por las buenas sera por las malas-advirtió Ivan.

-Me da igual, no iré- Lucy empezaba a alistar sus llaves al igual que su látigo celestial.

-Atrapenla-mando Ivan.

Lucy invoco a una parte de sus espíritus celestiales para que la ayudasen,Lucy golpeaba a sus magos oponentes.

-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito el espíritu perteneciente a la constelación Leo, Loke.

-Gracias- la rubia esquivo el ataque de Nullpuding.

-De nada, Lucy- Loke se coloco detrás de Lucy cuidando su espalda.

-Señorita tenga mucho cuidado- esta vez hablo Caprico.

-Esta bien-Lucy volvió a la batalla

Los miembros de Raven Tail se habían vuelto mas fuertes, por esa razón fueron mas difíciles de vencerlos. Loke y Caprico peleaban al lado de Lucy, Caprico uso su magia de subordinación humana haciendo que los ataques de los magos oponentes sean reducidos al igual que su poder mágico.

Kurohebi había peleado antes con alguien que usaba una magia parecida a la de Bickslow y termino copiandola.

-¡Ataquen!-grito Kurohebi mandando a sus muñecos.

-¡Sagitario!-se abrió la puerta del arquero y rápidamente destruyo cada uno de los muñecos con sus flechas certeras.

-MoshiMoshi~-dijo como siempre lo sabe hacer.

-Muy bien hecho-Lucy felicito al espíritu y cerro la puerta.

-Ruubiia- Flare ataco con sus cabellos mágicos haciendo que Lucy habra la puerta del cangrejo.

-¡Cáncer!- llamo Lucy.

El espíritu corto nuevamente el cabello de Flare

-Que largo cabello-Ebi.

-Gracias- Lucy cerro la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Lucy a Flare mientras Caprico y Loke peleaban con los otros.

-Lo siento rubia esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo hago caso a lo que me dice mi maestro.

-¡Dejen de jugar!- exclamo Ivan- ¡ve Obra!

Obra se puso en el camino de Lucy y uso su magia.

-¡Loke! ¡Caprico!- Exclamo la Heartfilia.

Los espíritus desaparecieron, Obra había anulado otra ves su magia como lo hizo en el Dai Mato Enbu.

-Otra ves...- dijo Lucy- no importa aun puedo pelear si no tengo magia.

Lucy saco su látigo celestial y empezó de nuevo la pelea.

_*¿Cuando se volvió tan fuerte?_,pensó Ivan.

-¡Lucy-sama! ¡Cuidado!- exclamo cierta albina que había sido capturada antes

-¿Yukino?- la rubia bajo la guardia y fue atacada por detrás.

Cayo al piso, la magia de todos era poderosa pero el problema era que Lucy había podido esquivarlos todos sin ningún problema, pero al ser distraída por Yukino, fue atacada por todos y estaba muy mal herida.

**~•~**

_*¿Que fue eso?_, pensaron ambos, Natsu y Sting.

-Algo le ah pasado...- dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Rogue.

-Sentí algo- dijo Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la ventana - Iré a buscarla... ¡Vamos Happy!- y salto por la ventana seguido por el exceed.

Sting se levanto y salio por la puerta.

-¿Tu también iras?- dijo Rogue mientras observaba al rubio.

-Si ... tuve una corazonada- dijo Sting.

-Entonces te acompañare- Rogue se levanto y siguió a su compañero.

_*No me digas que fue por gusto que entrenaste tanto, rubia_, pensó Sting mientras era seguido por Rogue y sus respectivos exceeds.

**~•~**

_*Mierda_, pensó Lucy mientras trataba de levantarse.

-De veras que fuiste un problema- dijo Ivan mientras se acercaba a ella- te has hecho muy fuerte.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito mientras se arrastraba.

_*¿Como pude dejarme vencer?, ¿Como planeo proteger a mis compañeros si nisiquiera pude protegerme a mi misma?_. pensaba Lucy.

Ivan puso uno de sus pies sobre el cuerpo de Lucy, evitando completamente que esta se levantara.

_*¿Que hace?_, pensó Lucy mientras observo como Ivan con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro hacia una combinación de símbolos con sus manos.

Yukino abrió sus ojos de par en par.

_*¿M-Magia Prohibida?_,pensó la albina.

-¡Nooo!- grito Yukino desde donde estaba.

_*¿Q-que esta pasando?_, pregunto en su mente Lucy, mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

Todos sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente como cuando su madre vivía y jugaba con ella todo el tiempo, cuando ella y Natsu se conocieron,todo, lo recordó todo,pasaban por su mente un sin fin de imágenes, recordó también cuando conoció a Sting, cosa que no recordaba por que Mavis uso la Fairy Sphere en ella y todos los miembros del gremio que se encontraban ahí, Lucy perdió justamente esa parte de sus recuerdos.

Sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella.

_*¿Que es esto que siento?_, dijo Lucy en sus adentros.

La luz fue remplazada por la oscuridad, su corazón se volvió oscuro al igual que sus pensamientos. Ivan quito el pie de ella y lentamente se empezó a levantar, alzo su mirada y abrió completamente sus ojos... Eran muy semejantes a los de Zeref, del mismo color que la sangre y no tenían brillo, transmitían odio, sufrimiento, dolor y tristeza pero sobre todo... Soledad.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Ivan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto la rubia de ojos rojos.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Ivan- ¡Liberen a Yukino!.

-¡Lucy-sama!- exclamo la albina mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazo.

La rubia no correspondió el abrazo y solo se quedo viéndola con sus ojos fríos.

-Demuéstrame tu poder y pelea con ella- mando Ivan.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso-dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro soltándose de Yukino y caminando mientras se alejaba.

-Claro que tienes- dijo Ivan haciendo que ella se detenga- te diré quien eres en realidad y porque estas aquí.

Era una excusa, pues el solo necesitaba a una de ellas para realizar su plan a la perfección y esa batalla definiría quien seria, la que salga vencedora poseerá claramente todas las llaves de los espíritus celestiales ya que entre ellas todas la llaves estaban completas, pero solo una tenia que poseerlas.

Lucy giro completamente atacando a Yukino, ella no sabia quien era la albina, usaba magia oscura, muy parecida a la de Zeref. Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos e Ivan solo reía mientras miraba como Lucy acababa con la otra maga celestial, la rubia le arrebato sus llaves evitando que esta los invoque.

Yukino se encontraba tirada en el piso, con sus ojos entreabiertos y con la respiración débil, sangraba y lloraba, se sentía culpable.

_*Debí detenerlo_, pensó la albina.

Lucy se acerco a donde estaba ella, puso un pie sobre esta y empezó a hacer presión, la albina gemía de dolor, Yukino observo a Lucy a los ojos, no era ella, definitivamente no. Lucy levanto una de sus manos y se envolvió con una llama muy oscura. Entonces quito su pie y su mano regreso a la normalidad, se agacho y observo a Yukino a los ojos, se quedo así unos segundos y luego se levanto. Su rostro aun seguía sin expresión alguna.

-Dime quien soy- se dirigió a Ivan- Ya te demostré mi poder.

-Si no eres capaz de matar a alguien, no estas preparada para saberlo- le respondió este con una sonrisa de lado.

Lucy volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yukino y susurro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-_Lo siento_- y entonces apunto una de sus manos hacia donde estaba ella, hizo unos símbolos con ellas, y entonces simplemente se vio una explosión.

El cuerpo de Yukino yacía en ese lugar no se oía su respiración,quizás estaba muerta, pero algo era seguro las llaves cambiaron de dueño.

Lucy volvió a mirar a Ivan sin ninguna expresión.

-Listo- Lucy se acerco a Ivan.

Ivan no quería que todos escucharan lo que en realidad era, así que se acerco a Lucy le susurro todo lo que tenia que saber. Era algo para estar sorprendida pero su rostro se encontraba como todo el tiempo estaba sin ninguna expresión.

-¡Luce!- se escucho el grito de un mago que venia.

-¡Lucy!-se escucho otro llamado.

Ambos magos se encontraron aliviados al ver que Lucy se encontraba bien, pero cuando esta se giro a verlos, se sorprendieron.

-¡Yukino!- Rogue corrió en donde estaba la albina, por suerte aun vivía.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- sus ojos rojos parecían melancólicos.

-Natsu.-dijo el pelirrosa

-Sting-añadió el rubio.

-¿Natsu y Sting?- pregunto Lucy.

La rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par, gritaba de dolor y agarraba su cabeza, como si tuviera una pelea mental. Sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color, de rojos a chocolates, de chocolates a rojos. Desgarrantes gritos se daban por parte de la rubia, hasta que cayo de rodillas y luego completamente quedo inconsciente.

-¡Luceee!- Natsu corrió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la rubia, mientras Sting se enfureció, aun sin saber la situación, corrió a atacar a los miembros de Raven Tail, pero estos desaparecieron.

_*Mi trabajo ya esta hecho_, dijo Ivan.

-Cobardes- dijo el rubio mientras cerraba sus puños, corrió hacia donde estaba Lucy.

_*¿Que diablos paso aquí?_,pensó Sting.

* * *

**_Saludos, aquí un nuevo capitulo de Cosas Inesperadas, recuerdo que fue un titulo al azar xd. Por cierto ¿vieron el manga?, fue muy emocionante y también hubo un poquitito de NaLu pero muy leve :v._**

**_katynalu: _**_Gracias por leer n.n_

**_Fairy-Osphim: _**_Aquí la actualización :D, opino lo mismo me daria pena separarlos pero igual con Natsu :L. Gracias por leer :D_

**_AnikaSukino 5d: _**_Me alegra que te gustase T-T, pensé que seria aburrido :v. Gracias por Leer :B_

**_rb-chan: _**_Graaacias T-T, me pone feliz que digas que me quedo bien :D, y sobre Natsu en un principio decidí que se iría pero luego dije que se quede mejor, así seria mas interesante. Gracias por leer .u._

**_Plati368:_**_ ¿De verdad? ¿Fue interesante?, Graciaaaas :D, Tienes razón yo pensaba lo mismo, *Nadie leerá mi fic*, por aquí *A nadie le gusto mi fic*, por allá Pfff, era un lió xd. Esta es una pequeña aparición de Loke, pero es solo su entrada por que de ahora en adelante aparecerá mas c; Gracias por leer ¡w¡~y también por la idea n.n_

**_Ahora las cosas si se ponen interesantes ¿Cual es el gran plan de Ivan?¿Que fue lo que le dijo este a Lucy que no dejo que nadie lo sepa salvo ella? ¿Que tiene que ver Lucy con Zeref? ¿ Que pasa si se juntan las doce llaves?._**

**_(Discúlpame Yukino T-T, por hacer que Lucy te haga eso ;n;)_**

**_Nos Vemos!_**

**_Yeiii~~_**


	8. Espíritu Celestial

**Capitulo 8: Espíritu Celestial.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, se arrodillo y miro a su alrededor _¿Donde me encuentro?_, fue lo primero que pensó, se encontraba agotada, su poder mágico ya casi se acababa, no había nadie... Estaba sola. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba destruido, había fuego. No había ni una pequeña señal de vida entre la destrucción, solo ella... Era de noche, podía observar una luna llena que irradiaba mucha luz, sintió que era observada, rápidamente giro y entre las sombras diviso unos ojos que la miraban directamente, brillaban y eran del color de la misma sangre, sus ojos le daban miedo, no se movía, no podía ni siquiera hablar como para preguntar quien era, se empezó a acercar hacia ella. La luz de la luna hacia que se pueda notar cierta parte de cuerpo, pero se detuvo justo cuando la luz aclararía su rostro pues este aun se encontraba en la oscuridad. Tenia miedo, de sus ojos achocolatados caían lagrimas, seguía teniendo la misma cara de sorpresa y pavor. La espeluznante figura seguía callada solo la miraba, no aguanto su mirada y cerro sus ojos, entonces se oyó un leve susurro...

-Ya esta cerca...

Abrió sus ojos de para en par, jadeaba y sudaba frió, ahora se encontraba en otro lugar... Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos brillasen. Todo había sido un sueño, se encontró aliviada. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en quien era la persona de sus sueños o que significaban sus palabras ... _Ya esta cerca_... ¿A que se refería? . Sintió dolor, estaba lastimada, tenia parches y vendas en algunas partes. Lentamente se incorporo, miro sus manos y vagamente empezó a recordar como había llegado a ese estado. Perdió contra Raven Tail, hizo de sus manos puños, y empezó a recordar cada movimiento que hizo en la batalla, ahora la pregunta era ¿Quien la trajo ahi?, trato de recordar... No debió hacerlo. Sintió como su corazón se partía, las imágenes de la batalla que tuvo con Yukino rondaban por su mente, ¿En que momento lo hizo?, otra de las cosas que recordó fue, la gran sonrisa de aquella persona que había hecho que Lucy se comportara así, Ivan. Lagrimas, dirigió sus manos hacia su cara, cubriéndola y empezando a llorar. Palabras... Paro de llorar y entonces recordó aquellas palabras que le susurro Ivan después de haber derrotado a Yukino, ¿Que significaba eso?. De pronto se oyó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia esa persona.

-Luce, ya despertaste- el pelirrosa le sonrió, luego apareció la figura de otras personas tras el.

La rubia se quedo callada entrecerrando sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana, _¿Como pude hacerle eso?_, fue lo que pensó, entonces cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Por que lloras,rubia?- Sting se adentro mas al dormitorio y la observo, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Claro, ninguno de sus amigos supo lo que paso en ese momento, cuando llegaron solo encontraron a Yukino inconsciente y a Lucy con la mirada seria y sus ojos rojos. Era correcto decirles ¿o no?, Quizás todos se enojarían con ella y terminarían dejándola sola, le darían la espalda y nunca mas le hablarían, eso era lo que pensaba ella. Pero de todas formas tenia que hacerlo, se sentía culpable...

-Y-Yukino... - pronuncio- ¿Donde esta?

-Ella ya se encuentra bien, esta en la otra habitación descansando- dijo Rogue tranquilamente.

-Lucy~ , ¿Que fue lo que paso? - esta vez hablo Happy quien voló a abrazarla y ella le correspondió.

-Y-yo... -¿Era correcto decirles o no?- p-pelee contra Raven Tail, pero baje la guardia y me atacaron.

-¡Rubia, que te dije sobre bajar la guardia! - Sting le grito a Lucy, se encontraba furioso.

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo siento! - Lucy abrazo mas fuerte a Happy agacho su cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo y llorando.-Y-yo le hice e-eso a Y-Yukino.

La habitación se torno silenciosa, la rubia tenia miedo... Era el fin, ¡Listo!, con eso se irían molestos y decepcionados, le darían la espalda y la dejarían sola. Pero no era su culpa, solo quería saber quien era, y para que estaba ahi, esa parte de ella no conocía a su amiga Yukino, así que no le importo mucho hacerle daño, pero en ningún momento mostró satisfacción por hacerlo, solo mantenía el mismo semblante frió y serio que demostraba desamparo y aflicción.

-Ya lo sabemos, Yukino, nos lo dijo todo - dijo Natsu, mientras se acercaba a Lucy, dejándola sorprendida.- Ella se culpa por todo, pero la verdad es que ninguna de ustedes dos tiene la culpa.

-Y-yo no quería hacerlo -Lucy empezó a levantar su rostro.

-Aun no sabemos exactamente que fue lo que te hizo el tal Ivan- informo Rogue- investigaremos mas sobre todo.

-No es necesario- dijo la rubia- yo lo se.

-¿De que hablas, rubia?- pregunto Sting.

-Aunque mis ideas no es tan muy claras - dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana viendo las nubes.

-¡Lucy!... ¡Tus Llaves!- exclamo el pelirrosa.

Al lado de la cama de la rubia, se encontraba una pequeña mesa de noche en donde habían dejado sus llaves. Lucy tomo su estuche en donde se encontraban estas y saco todas las llaves.

-N-no puede ser...- Lucy no comprendía la situación, es mas nadie de los presentes comprendía, solo observaban asombrados.

Las llaves se encontraban brillando, al fin las doce llaves de las doce puertas se habían juntado, hace mucho tiempo que había pasado que nadie pudo juntarlas, solo una ves en toda la historia fueron reunidas, solo una. Y por la persona que menos espero. Las llaves de pronto se elevaron y todos observaron, formaron un circulo y lentamente fueron girando, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, y de pronto brillaron mas. Era un invocación, entonces apareció una llave mas, haciendo que las demás llaves, cayeran y dejaran de brillar, y solo esta treceava llave se encontraba brillando..¿Esto era lo que pasaba si juntabas todas las llaves? ¿ Una llave mas?, ¿Que espíritu posee esta llave?. La llave se dirigió a Lucy y ella abrió sus manos y la tomo.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Lector.

- Fue una invocación, las doce llaves por fin se juntaron- dijo la rubia aun con la mirada en la misteriosa llave.

-¿Es la treceava llave?- pregunto algo confundido el pelirrosa.

-Si ... - dijo pensativa.

-Pero que hay de Ophiucus - dijo esta ves Rogue- ¿El no es la treceava llave?.

-Uhmm..., Ophiucus es en realidad, la catorceava llave, ya que apareció hace poco- levanto la llave y la observo- esta llave ya existía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Como lo sabes...?- pregunto el azabache.

-Una ves mi madre me contó sobre esta llave, me dijo su nombre y todas sus características aunque nose como es que sabia tanto, si ella nunca junto todas las llaves- agacho un poco su cabeza y puso una mirada melancólica- me dijo que al juntar las doce llaves aparece una mas y tiene al espíritu mas poderoso de todos.

-Entonces hay catorce llaves doradas... - esta ves dijo Sting.

-Eso creo... - Lucy aun tenia la mirada en la llave.

-¡Bien!... Entonces ¿Por que no nos muestras quien es ese espíritu? - dijo Natsu con curiosidad.

Lucy asintió, tomo la llave con una de sus manos y la levanto.

-Soy la persona que conecta el camino al mundo de espíritus celestiales. Tú... responde a la llamada y pasa por el portal...- tomo aire y alzo la voz- Abre una puerta al Legendario Rey... ¡Cepheus!

**~•~**

En aquel lugar tan lejano de donde se encontraba Lucy, el gremio de Raven Tail tubo la gran oportunidad de conocer a tal mago que se convirtió en leyenda y pesadilla para los mas pequeños, o para cualquiera que se atreviera a pronunciar su nombre, no importa que tan fuerte era. siempre temblaban al recordarlo. Aquel mago tenia una fuerza y poder inimaginables, que acabo con el fin de una era, para que otra comience y el vuelva a destruirla. Su vida era eterna, llena de destrucción y soledad, la oscuridad siempre lo acompañaba...

-Fue un problema... Un gran problema - se escucho la voz del maestro del gremio, Ivan.

-Siempre lo a sido - dijo muy alejado de estos con una voz melancólica pero con un rostro sin expresión alguna.

-¿Que es lo que quiere lograr? - pregunto Ivan algo curioso.

-No es de su incumbencia- la misteriosa figura salio de aquella edificación - Pronto todo acabara y no quedara nada, estaremos en este mundo otra ves... Solos...

El siempre fue una figura oscura, la pesadilla y terror de todo ser viviente que existiese. Nunca en su vida dejo que alguien se le acercara, pero igual no podía aunque quisiese tarde o temprano morirían. Siempre odio a aquella raza imperfecta que le trajo aquella inmensa soledad a su vida, no exista nada importante para el, aunque cierta criatura viviente inmune a su aura oscura y exánime que traía tristeza y muerte, lo llego a ser todo para el... Su máxima compañía, la persona que estaría a su lado por toda la eternidad, la única cosa viviente que en algún momento le trajo plena felicidad y que lo alejo de todo lo que llamo...Soledad, le dio ganas de vivir, era aquella luz tan brillante en su oscura vida, aquel ángel que vino a ayudar a ese demonio, esa pequeña esperanza... Se perdió, la alejaron de el y simplemente se resigno. De todos modos alguien tan oscuro como el, no merecía la eterna compañía de esa bella criatura que le hacia sentir bien, fue lo primero que pensó después de haber recordado todas las terribles cosas que hizo en su pasado. Su existencia llena de soledad como hace tiempo vivió, fue lo que mas le dolió... No quería seguir viviendo así, pero no había nadie con tal fuerza como para destruirlo... Nadie... , no, si había alguien, pero cuando lo encontró no estaba preparado, aun le faltaba mucho. Su oscuro corazón se partió, había decidido no matar a nadie pero estaba enojado y en su interior nuevamente gobernó aquel odio y rencor hacia la raza que hizo que tuviera tal vida miserable, que nadie merecía... El fin de una era... y... el comienzo de otra. Nuevamente cuando en el mundo gobernara la soledad se volvería a encontrar con aquel ser.

Abrió sus ojos despertando de sus pensamientos y se encontró rodeado de arboles secos y vegetación muerta, se sentó apoyándose en uno de los tanto arboles que habían perecido ante su poder y se quedo dormido...

**~•~**

Entre el polvo brillante se pudo observar la figura del Espíritu Celestial, conocido como El Legendario Rey. Era un joven alto y apuesto, con ojos azules muy brillantes y de cabellos negros, con una armadura muy brillante de color turquesa y también dorada y un casco del mismo color con unos cuernos de cada lado y traía una capa de color verde-azulado que se le hacia bastante familiar a la rubia.

-Te tardaste mucho en recolectar las llaves... - el espíritu le dirigió una sonrisa a Lucy haciendo notar un leve sonrojo en ella, por lo cual Natsu y Sting se enojaron-... vieja amiga.

-Un momento... - la rubia hizo una mueca haciendo ver lo sorprendida que estaba- ¡¿BIGOTES?!

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Natsu se sorprendió.

El espíritu soltó una carcajada, haciendo sorprender a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-Si... - paro de reír y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia- esta es mi verdadera forma.

-¿Verdadera forma? ... No entiendo- Lucy arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que no era tu verdadera forma esa que era gigantesca y de grandes bigotes?- pregunto Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No, es solo que uso esa forma para verme intimidante y también severo y estricto con los demás espíritus... - le respondió al pelirrosa

-Entonces... Tu, el Rey de los espíritus Celestiales ¿Eras el treceavo espíritu?- pregunto Sting algo confundido.

-Si... -pauso por unos segundos y luego continuo- bueno... lo era.

-¿A que se refiere con que lo era? - dijo Rogue haciendo la misma pregunta que todos iban a hacer

-Yo antes era el treceavo espíritu... - su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana-... pero eso cambio, después de conceder el deseo de quien fue mi usuario.

-¿Deseo?- pregunto Lucy, recordando que su madre nunca le contó sobre eso.

-Si, al ser un espíritu celestial ayudo a quien sea mi portador, pero muy aparte de eso ya que mi llave es muy difícil de conseguir solo si tienes las doce llaves, concedo un deseo a mi portador... Una ves cumplido el deseo, mi llave desaparece hasta otro oportunidad y yo regreso a controlar al mundo celestial.

-¿El deseo puede ser cualquiera?¿Acaso no hay prohibiciones?- pregunto Natsu.

-Si los hay- repondio el espíritu que aun seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cuales?- pregunto Happy mientras voló a los brazos de Lucy.

-No puede convertirse en rey de los espíritus, no puede desear revivir a los muertos y ...-el espíritu dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia- no puede desear vida eterna.

-Entonces...- la rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par- ¿deseó ser el treceavo espíritu?

-Bueno, esa es otra de las cosas que no puedo hacer- dijo mientras se acercaba a Lucy y acariciaba a Happy- pero... como era una persona que amaba a los espíritus y también era muy amable y bondadosa con ellos, la convertí en un espíritu para poder estar al lado de lo que era lo mas importante en su vida, aunque lo que pidió fue ser inmortal para esa persona, lo único que podía hacer era eso ya que no es una regla tan importante como la inmortalidad.

-Entiendo... - dijo Lucy- pero... ¿Por que apareciste tu, en ves del otro espíritu?

-Para explicarte esto...- miro a Lucy a los ojos- aunque también quería verte.

-¿No es hora de que te vallas? - pregunto Natsu molesto- digo, es que quiero ver al verdadero espíritu.

-Si... estoy de acuerdo con Natsu-san - dijo Sting enojado- no la alargues.

-Bueno... entonces me voy -dijo el espíritu mientras retrocedía y empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡Espera!- grito Lucy mientras extendía su brazo, tratando de alcanzar al espíritu- aun tengo mas dudas...

-Que ella te explique... y por cierto su nombre es... Andromeda mas conocida como La Princesa- termino de decir para desaparecer por completo.

-Esto es muy confuso - dijo Lector mientras hacia un berrinche.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- dijo el exceed.

-Es cierto - dijo Sting mientras daba un suspiro.

Lucy volvió a extender su brazo tomando la llave para llamar al verdadero espíritu, pronuncio las palabras concretas e invoco al espíritu.

El polvo brillante aun permanecía ahi, pero todos los presentes observaron a una mujer muy familiar para ellos, solo que ella se veía mucho mas madura y adulta. Traía puesto un muy elegante, hermoso y majestuoso vestido, su cabello era largo y sujetado por una tiara.

-¡Luce! ¡Eres... tu!- grito Natsu mientras señalaba a la mujer delante suyo.

-¿Q-que? ¿Es gemini acaso?- dijo Sting mientras observaba sorprendido.

-¿Nos esta jugando una broma?- dijo Rogue algo enojado.

-Tardaste mucho... - dirigió su sonrisa a la rubia que se encontraba aun en la cama muy sorprendida.

-N-no p-puede ser- llevo sus manos a su boca cubriéndola y empezó a soltar lagrimas.

-Rubia, ¿Q-que esta pasando?- pregunto algo nervioso Sting mientras veía como lloraba.

-Lucy... -pronuncio el espíritu femenino.

Lucy rápidamente soltó a Happy y lo puso a un costado se levanto de la cama, no le importo si las heridas aun dolían, simplemente corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella, la abrazo y hecho a llorar aun mas fuerte.

-M-mama...- dijo entre sollozos, Layla le correspondió el abrazo y no pudo aguantar mas pues ella también se puso a llorar, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dejado a su pequeña y adorada Lucy.

* * *

**_¡Hola!, aquí el capitulo 8 de Cosas Inesperadas, no se que tal me salio ¿Estará bien?, la verdad disculpen por tardar tanto es que trate de arreglar algunas ideas en mi cabeza y ya lo logre... En parte, así que ahora no tardare mucho en actualizar, disculpen si en este cap no hay tanto NaLu o StiLu en los próximos habrá mas c:_**

**_meiliing: _**_Ahahaha, gracias creo que si tuvo mucho suspenso, espero que te haya gustado la conti. Gracias por leer n.n_

_**nami-chan: **__Gracias en serio n.n, por cierto me gustaría tomar asiento para escucharte xd, de veras pareces muy persistente e.e, la verdad es mas probable que sea StiLu pues como ves hay mas indicios de que lo sea y gira entorno a ellos dos, pero nada esta seguro todavía. Casi me descubres con lo de abandonarlo :B. Gracias por leer :D_

_**stingxlucy: **__:o, me gusta el Stilu como a ti, veras estoy empezando a tener una obsesión con el xd, y con lo de romper el esquema no entiendo :v, como soy novata no se ni siquiera que significa Onexshot(nose si lo escribí bien ._.) o AU y otras cosas mas que no recuerdo ahahaha. Gracias por leer c:_

_**Lala2209: **__Me alegra saber que es bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap, Gracias por leer n.n_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **__Ahahaha yo también odio a Ivan xd, y Si, Natsu y Sting son bien bakas, se parecen bastante, solo que uno es rubio y el otro pelirrosa e.e , Gracias por leer T-T_

_**rbDragneel: **__Te juro que no me había dado cuenta que tu eras la escritora de Es un adiós ese fic es uno de mis favoritos, en serio, hace poco estaba revisando y me tope con esa sorpresa *-*, en serio me hace sentir bien que leas mi historia T-T, por cierto en el ultimo cap que subiste me agrado lo de Sting y su sentido de orientación xd, siempre lo vi así por eso en este fic lo escribí así. Gracias por leer 'w'_

_**Plati368: **__;u; , enserio gracias por todas las cosas que dices T-T, tengo algo preparado para Loke pero no adelanto mas xd, ¿Es buena?¿Mi historia es buena?, me haces sonrojar 'lllll ', ok no xd, por comentarios como los tuyos hacen que me de mas ganas de escribir(¿entendiste?, ni siquiera se como expresarlo xd) En fin... Gracias por leer ;D_

_**¿Leyeron el capitulo triple del manga de Hoy? Me gusto mucho como se veía Sting, tan feliz y amable con todos :D**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic T-T**_

_**¡Nos Vemos! C;**_

_**Yeiiii~~**_


	9. Recuerdos

**_Bien, esto lo acabo de agregar luego de haber actualizado, no se si se enteraron pero para los que no, FAIRY TAIL REGRESA, HIRO PUBLICO EN SU TWITTER QUE ESTA TRABAJANDO EN EL ANIME Y QUE ES OFICIAL, DE VERDAD FAIRY TAIL REGRESA! (Estoy tan emocionada T-T)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos**

* * *

Por unos momentos no le importo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, se sentía bien, la felicidad la invadía. Tan solo eran unos cuantos minutos que se encontraban abrazándose, madre e hija, pero para ella era como una eternidad. Dejo de llorar y lentamente se separo un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro, levanto la mirada, toco su cabello y su rostro, no era un sueño; era real. Ella estaba ahí...

-Mama...- pronuncio la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- ¿Eres un espíritu?

Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Happy, Lector y Frosch, no entendían la situación tenían una infinidad de preguntas que hacerle a Layla pero lo dejarían para después ahora lo importante era salir de ahí para dejar a solas a Lucy y a Layla, así que silenciosamente salieron de la habitación.

-Si- afirmo Layla.

-No entiendo... - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo seguida por su madre-Tu nunca tuviste  
las llaves completas.

-Si las llegue a juntar- dirigió su mirada hacia el piso-... Hubo un tiempo en el que te perdiste y yo y tu padre te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, no te encontramos... Así que decidimos que cada uno buscaría por su lado para así aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarte, durante esa búsqueda llegue a juntaras todas.

-Pero...- busco la mirada de Layla- no recuerdo nada de cuando me perdí.

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar... Hija- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Mama... ¿Que paso con las llaves?- pregunto Lucy

-Así como junte todas las llaves en tu búsqueda también las perdí casi todas en una pelea.- su sonrisa paso a ser melancólica

-Entonces ¿Pasaron a otro portador?- volvió a preguntar la rubia

-No exactamente... ya que esa persona no era un mago celestial, pero no se que fue lo que paso con ellas después -le respondió - Se que preguntaras porque desee inmortalidad, aunque no me creas sabia que iba morir y tenia que protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de que?- cuestiono.

-Lucy, cuando te perdiste algo paso... no te lo diré aun, no es tiempo- dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana observando que ya era algo tarde

- ¿Cuando?- pronuncio Lucy

Layla aparto su vista de la ventana y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hija- Pronto... Ya me tengo que ir... Necesito hablar con el Rey.

-Esta bien...- la rubia corrió hacia donde se encontraba Layla y la abrazo fuertemente- Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.

-Yo también- respondió el abrazo mientras sonreía, se separo de ella y empezó a desaparecer.

Lucy aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar, estaba muy confundida. Muchas cosas le habían pasado en tan solo un día y eso que el día aun no acababa, deseaba que ya no pasara nada extraño. Su cabeza le había empezado a doler, trato de acomodar sus ideas y entonces recordó algo. Lentamente camino hacia la puerta, por alguna extraña razón ya no le dolían sus heridas,¿Que es lo que había pasado?, bueno no le importo mucho. Llego hasta la puerta la abrió y cayo algo al piso, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Natsu, Sting?- pregunto aun sorprendida.

-¡Lucy!- dijeron al unisono mientras levantaban su mirada hacia ella.

-Chismosos- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

-...- ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues sabían que era cierto, se levantaron del suelo y sacudieron sus ropas.

-Tengo hambre...- la rubia miro a ambos a los ojos.

-¿Y yo que hago?- dijo Sting mientras apartaba su mirada.

-¡Por culpa de ustedes dos no desayune nada!- grito Lucy muy enojada, mientras de su cuerpo salia un aura negra

-P-pero yo no dije nada- dijo Natsu asustado.

-¡Vayan a traerme algo!- grito Lucy.

Natsu salio corriendo y Sting simplemente camino tratando de disimular que no tenia miedo, cuando en el fondo el temía tanto como Natsu. Cuando Lucy se enojaba daba mucho miedo al igual que Erza o Minerva en el caso de Sting.

-Es cierto...- Lucy había recordado lo que hace un rato iba a hacer- ¡Sting!

-Si, si, iré a traerte comida- apresuro su paso.

-No, Sting ven aquí - dijo La rubia

-¿Que quieres , rubia?- se detuvo y regreso hacia donde estaba ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Lucy se adentro al cuarto seguida de Sting.

La rubia se quedo ahí parada mirando a Sting detenidamente, intimidando al DS, haciendo que este apartara su vista. En un acto inesperado para este, Lucy abrazo al rubio, que se encontraba sorprendido.

-¿Pero que...?- Sting no comprendía la situación

-Y pensar que ese niño tan lindo se convirtió en un idiota como tu- dijo la rubia aun en los brazos de este.

-¿D-de que hablas?- el rubio trato de ocultar su rostro de la vista de Lucy.

-Ese niño que se sonrojaba de todo...- dicho esto Sting se sorprendió aun mas-... pensaste que nunca lo note- la rubia solo una carcajada, separándose de este- ¡Ves! de nuevo lo estas haciendo.

Sting había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar que Lucy observara lo sonrojado que se encontraba, pero fallo.

-Lo eh recordado...- Lucy le dedico una sonrisa a Sting aunque no se como es que lo había olvidado... Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, rubia- le respondió.

-Tu también eres rubio- dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un leve empujón a Sting.

Ambos rieron juntos, recordando lo que vivieron en el pasado. Lucy dio un leve suspiro, notándose que se encontraba algo preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Sting.

-No... es solo que me pregunto que otras cosas importantes abre olvidado- Lucy camino hacia donde estaba su cama y se sentó- si olvide nuestro encuentro, seguro eh olvidado mas cosas

-Lucy...- pronuncio Sting- ... ¿de verdad fue importante para ti?

-Claro que si tonto- la rubia se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el, se estiro y le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza.

-¿Que haces?- el rubio observo curiosamente lo que estaba haciendo Lucy

-Es que aun pienso que eres como un niño- se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa- aunque ahora tienes la misma edad que yo.

-Si tu estas mas vieja, rubia- la miro divertidamente esperando su reacción.

-Cállate- Lucy dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ese recuerdo... de verdad fue muy importante para mi...- le dio una sonrisa y salio de la habitación dejando a Sting solo

Sting se tiro en la cama de Lucy, se sentía feliz aunque no quería aceptarlo. Definitivamente ese era un punto a favor para el, con eso estaba a la delantera de Natsu... se quedo pensando en muchas cosas, pero en el fondo le preocupaba lo que había visto hace horas... Lucy no era la misma que vio en esos momentos ¿Que es lo que había pasado?... fue lo que pensó. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos para quedarse completamente dormido.

**~•~**

La noche había terminado por caer, se sentía el frió y el viento correr, por alguna extraña razón esa noche era la mas fría de todas. Ella había terminado de comer lo que debió ser su desayuno, no había comido casi nada, pero las cosas que le pasaron en ese día le hicieron olvidar su hambre. Decidió que ya era hora de ir a dormir se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de Natsu y Happy, quienes se encontraban todo el tiempo con ella, riendo juntos como siempre lo sabían hacer, pero muy en el fondo ella sentía un dolor dentro de ella, algo la estaba perturbando. Paso cerca al cuarto de Yukino y recordó lo que había pasado ese maldito día Se detuvo, giro la perilla y entro. Luego de horas salio de ahí su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Sentía miedo, angustia, preocupación, dolor, ¿De que habían hablado?, muchas sensaciones en un solo día tenia que ir a dormir para aunque sea olvidarse de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, no era tan mala pero se sentía impotente de no saber lo que estaba pasando con ella o que fue lo que le paso hace mucho tiempo. Fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y...

-¡Oye! ¡Sting!- se escucho los gritos de una joven rubia.

-¿Eh?...- respondió entre sueños.

-¡Oye! ¡ Levántate! -Lucy empezó a tirar del cuerpo del DS.

-Rubia... déjame dormir -le dio la espalda y regreso a sus sueños.

-...-no se oyó nada, no podía ocultarlo se sentía preocupada, dejo que el rubio se quedara ahí se dirigió a un lado y se sentó su cabeza estaba apoyada a sus rodillas, y no dejo de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con la albina...

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba observando su rostro, se preguntaba ¿Como es que llegaron a capturarla?, ¿Porque no estaba el para salvarla?, ¿Porque Lucy le hizo eso?, era su compañera y su amiga, ¿Por que se preocupaba tanto? ¿La quería o que?, ni siquiera podía descifrar sus propios sentimientos, era solo un idiota mas como lo eran Natsu o Sting, preguntándose que es lo que sienten, cuando sabían perfectamente que es lo que les pasa, solo que no quieren aceptarlo. Se separo de sus pensamientos al oír que alguien estaba entrando en la habitación...

-Rogue... - se sorprendió al observarlo- disculpa, no sabia que estabas...

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió el azabache- ¿Vienes a hablar con Yukino?

-Si- afirmo la rubia terminando de cerrar la puerta y acercándose.

-Esta dormida- volvió a observar el rostro de la albina.

-No importa... solo me quedare aquí- jalo una de las sillas que estaban ahí, y se sentó.

-Bueno, iré a ver como esta Frosch- dijo mientras salia de la habitación, Lucy solo asintió.

Se quedo ahí unas dos horas, empezó a tener mas sueño. Se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida, entonces se escucho...

-¿Lucy-sama? - pronuncio la albina, que se había despertado.

-Yukino...- regreso y fue hacia donde Yukino estaba acostada y la abrazo- ¡Discúlpame! ¡ Discúlpame por lo que te hice!

-No te preocupes Lucy-sama, no eras tu- Yukino correspondió el abrazo, pero Lucy se separo y la miro a la cara.

-¿A que te refieres con que no era yo?- pregunto la rubia.

-La magia que uso Ivan... era magia prohibida- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se sentaba.

-¿M-magia prohibida?- Lucy se encontraba sorprendida.

-Si, los magos celestiales aparte de invocar espíritus podemos hacer otras cosas- se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió- al ser una magia muy pura podemos hacer cosas como realizar sellos celestiales que sellan todo lo que tenga que ver con oscuridad; Ivan utilizo la magia prohibía que rompe estos sellos. Hasta se dice que el mismo Zeref, fue sellado por un mago celestial, aunque no se sabe como es que se libero de este, es por eso que no es muy seguro que Zeref haya sido sellado.

-¿Q-que soy yo?- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-No lo se, Lucy-sama-respondió la albina- pero tu tienes algo que ver con la oscuridad.

-No... Yo no tengo nada que ver, nunca utilice ese tipo de magia, ni siquiera se como hacerlo, ni nada parecido... - levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Pero, Lucy-sama, no me estoy equivocando, tus ojos eran rojos y por mas que te aprecie, me dabas miedo- Yukino se abrazo a si misma demostrando temor.

-No tengo recuerdos de cuando me perdí...- trago saliva- ¿Acaso esos sellos pueden borrar recuerdos?

-No estoy segura; pero puede ser posible si estos tienen que ver con oscuridad, Lucy-sama- respondió la albina.

Las palabras de Layla resonaron en su cabeza, _Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar_, ¿A que se refería , ¿Acaso eran tan malos esos recuerdos oscuros?. Si Ivan ya rompió el sello, entonces... ¿Cuando se supone que iba a recordarlo todo? ¿Que es lo que escondían estos recuerdos?

-...- se quedo sin habla por un momentos, no quería decir nada, simplemente decidió cambiar de tema, ya era suficiente por ese día- Yukino perdóname lo que te hice.

-No te preocupes, Lucy-sama- le dio una sonrisa, a lo que la rubia también

_Que sonrisa mas fingida..._

Lucy solo le devolvió las llaves que le pertenecían a Yukino.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Rubia... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sting, quien ya se había despertado y se dio cuenta de Lucy.

-Si...- se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su cama- ... Solo quiero dormir ¿Puedes irte?

-Igual lo iba a hacer... - dijo el rubio mientras salia- te ves mal... descansa, rubia- termino de salir y cerro la puerta.

Todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos y durmieron.

**~•~**

Sting caminaba siempre por delante seguido por los demás a todos ellos se les había unido Yukino. El rubio no sabia a donde iba, aun no quería regresar a su gremio así que solo caminaba por donde el quería y se quedaban donde el quería No había pasado nada extraño desde aquel día ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes y Lucy siempre era visitada por su espíritu celestial, Layla, después de todo al igual que Loke, ella podía salir cuando quería. Tenia ganas de preguntarle que fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero no era tiempo como dijo su madre...

-¿Como es que?- se oyó la voz del rubio mientras miraba perplejo la edificación que se encontraba delante suyo.

-¿Querías venir aquí?- pregunto el azabache.

-No...- dijo Sting enojado

-¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?- esta ves pregunto Natsu

-Me olvide de decirte eso Natsu, Sting tiene un mal sentido de orientación- dijo Lucy mientras daba un suspiro.

-Ya veo, que pesado debe ser viajar con el- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Tsk... ¡Regresemos!- el rubio se dio media vuelta y entonces se escucho una voz que hizo que se parara en seco.

-Sting, Rogue,Yukino, Lector y Frosch... veo que ya están devuelta- era la voz de una mujer.

-Minerva...- pronuncio Lucy.

-Oh, también esta Lucy y Natsu, Que sorpresa- dijo Minerva.

-Buaaa~- Happy abrazo a Lucy mientras lloraba- no me contaron.

-Ya nos íbamos- respondió Sting.

-Se quedaran...- dijo con voz de miedo.

-Nos iré...- giro a ver el rostro de Minerva y vio que lo miraba con unos ojos de muerte y le salia un aura oscura del cuerpo- Esta bien.

-Yo no me voy a quedar... - dijo Natsu mientras jalaba a Lucy seguida por Happy

-Natsu, Lucy ustedes también- volvió a verse aterradora.

-¡Esta bien!- gritaron ambos con miedo al unisono.

-Buaa~ , No me contaron, otra ves- volvió a llorar Happy.

* * *

**_Aquí el capitulo 9 c:, espero les haya gustado, disculpen por tardar en actualizar, es que también tengo que ir al colegio T-T, ademas se supone que no debería haber actualizado hoy, ya que lo estoy haciendo a escondidas, debería a estar haciendo mi ´´tarea´´._**

**_No se si lo han notado, pero cambie la imagen del fic, es mi primer FanArt de Sting y Natsu y el tercero de Lucy. Es que me encanta dibujar, creo que esa es otra de las razonas por la que demore en actualizar xd._**

**_nami-chan: _**_hahaha , que bueno que te haya gustado en serio n.n. Gracias por leer :D_

**_Natyli: _**_T-T mi primer fan eso me hace muy feliz, enserio muchas gracias por leer (*llora de felicidad) uwu_

**_Lala2209: _**_Que raro yo pienso que son largos xd, pero creo que tienes razón de ahora en adelante los haré mas largos c; Gracias por leer :B_

**_katynalu: _**_Ahahaha gracias por explicar la parte de la corona, porque la verdad no había entendido muy bien de donde lo había sacado xd, se lo termino llevado. Gracias por leer n.n (Estoy esperando el manga T-T)_

**_AnikaSukino 5d:_**_ Tengo que ir al colegio T-T, disculpa por no actualizar tan rápido. gracias por leer c:_

**_rbDragneel04: _**_Pero lo que esta haciendo Hiro con Sting esta que me pone confundida :v, lo pone lindo xd ahahaha , igual gracias a ti por leer mi fic T-T._

**_Plati368: _**_Gracias por todo lo que dices UwU. *Galdoria-san, me hace recordar a cuando antes tenia ese nick en todos los lugares a los que me registraba, juegos, foros, paginas, etc . Claro que puedes n.n, Gracias por leer mi fic ;u;_

**_Ni siquiera puedo leer otros fics que me gustan T-T , como el tuyo rbDragneel04, se que lo actualizaste pero aun no tengo la oportunidad de leerlo. Por cierto Léanlo es muy bueno n.n, se llama Es un adiós._**

**_Gracias por leer, ¿Que cosas le depararan a Lucy? ¿Que es lo que pasara?..._**

**_(Maldito colegio 'n') ¿Por que no me dejan entrar a la compu cuando voy al cole TnT?_**

**_Yeiii~~ (decaido)_**


End file.
